The Firebrand
by arabiasil
Summary: CHAPTER TEN IS UP - LIAM FACES SAREEI'S UNCLE. SAREEI WAKES UP TO SOME SURPRISING NEWS AND A VERY AFFECTIONATE ELF LORD Rated PG for battle scenes and injuries.
1. Bees and Wine

One Year Ago  
  
  
  
The innkeeper had run out of arguments. So had the blacksmith. And the Mayer. "Lady, that barrel is rightfully ours and you know it.", scolded Isilme. The frustrated elf stood indignantly in the middle of the yard with his fists on his hips, the picture of impatience. "The innkeeper promised to sell it to me.", the woman countered angrily. "But that was two weeks ago.", sputtered the innkeeper. "You never came for it so I.." His voice trailed off at her look. "A promise is a promise.", said the young woman sternly. She stood in the open door of the barn loft with her foot on the large barrel of wine. The elves in the courtyard below were flummoxed. Why did she have to be so stubborn? In two days another shipment of wine would arrive. They needed the wine now. Lord Elrond was waiting back at camp. He tried again. "Lord Elrond himself sent us to get this wine. He is a mighty elflord and he will be very upset if we tell him you took his property." There. That ought to put the fear of Illuvatar into her. "If he's so mighty why can't he keep his own supplies up?" she said sarcastically. The elf opened his mouth to answer and then realized he didn't have one and snapped it shut. The older elf Tulka strode forward angrily. He'd had enough of arguing with this little hardhead. "Now listen here, you little brat. Give us that wine. RIGHT NOW!!!", he ordered. Humans!! The woman looked at him for a second and then smiled. "Alright", she said in a very agreeable voice. Too agreeable, thought Isilme. He was just about to say so to Tulka when the woman put her foot against the huge barrel and rolled it out the loft door. The two elves turned to run, but were hindered by the crowd of men in the courtyard. The behemoth hurtled down into the courtyard and landed with a deafening crash. Sticky wine shot in all directions, plastering mankind and elf alike. Unfortunately the cork missed hitting anybody and flew across the yard, slamming into the beehive hidden in the branches of the huge tree at the entrance. Immediately, an indignant swarm of bees left the hive to find out who had attacked their beloved home. What met the tiny soldier's eyes was a swarm of humans and elves, all of which were being entirely too loud and aggressive. The little army bravely charged. Sareei leaned against the loft door and surveyed the scene below. "Amazing", she called down to her horse Ariel, "those elves sure can run when they have to."  
  
  
  
  
  
Elrond and Gandalf cantered their horses down the road at a good clip. Tulka and Isilme should have been back to camp long ago. What in Middle Earth could be taking them so long? Growing worried, the two patriarchs had decided to see what was keeping the youngsters. As they neared the village, a young woman on a black horse rode past them. "Good day, gentlemen.", she smirked as she swept past. "Good day to you, good woman." responded Elrond. As they neared the village Gandalf noticed several bees buzzing angrily near their horses. "Here now", he scolded, swatting at them. "Off with you." he commanded. As they rounded the bend in the road and entered the yard, they pulled their horses to an abrupt halt and surveyed the scene before them. Sticky elves and men were running everywhere and bees were thick in the air. "I'll take care of this." said Gandalf. He raised his staff to command the bees to go. However, as he did the staff slammed into the beehive in the branches above his head and it promptly clattered to the ground between their horses. Before either one of them could react, bees began pouring out of the hive in an angry swirl. Elrond uttered something unintelligible in elvish and wheeled his mount away. Gandalf uttered something a little more human and both riders went careening out of the village at a dead run. "The river" shouted Elrond. "Get to the river." As the riders flew down the road with an angry swarm on their heels, the "watcher in the woods" nearly fell off of her horse laughing. Even Ariel was chuckling.  
  
  
  
Isilme ---moonlight Tulka---steadfast Sareei---outspoken Ariel---lion of God 


	2. UrukHai

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot the disclaimer last time. I am very new at this. Sareei, Ariel, Isilme, Tulka, and the black rider are mine. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. Thanks for the nice reviews. Hope you all enjoy the story. God Bless.  
  
Arabella: Many thanks for all the help and encouragement. Your advice has really helped me. Please keep it up. I need all the help I can get.  
  
Zebeblum: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you will keep reading.  
  
Amlugwen: Yes, there will be more. I think I have more fun writing this story than you guys do reading it. I basically write for my own entertainment. This is the first story I have ever posted. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
And now on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Uruk-Hai  
  
Six months ago  
  
  
  
The rider sat back in the saddle and surveyed the orc's progress. They had been following the trail the rider had laid out with unerring accuracy. They were almost past now as the rider watched from their vantagepoint in the trees, their eyes slits as they watched the orcs move into position. The rider was upwind and the fog hid them neatly from view. Just a little more. There. The last orc passed their hiding place.  
  
"Now they can't get away." The rider thought grimly as they moved out from their hiding place.  
  
"Hey!", the rider shouted. The orcs jumped in surprise. "Bet you never thought you'd see me again, did you?", they said in a deadly voice.  
  
One of the orcs took an angry step in their direction. "You have been at us ever since we raided that village. We haven't slept in three days. But we've finally tracked you down." The other twelve Uruk-Hai snarled in rage. They were short tempered to begin with and doing without food and sleep for three days hadn't improved their tempers any. Keeping them from sleeping was bad enough, but making off with their food was even worse. How had they done that? You'd think they were an elf or something.  
  
"You're going be sorry you ever saw us." threatened their leader.  
  
"I'm already sorry I ever saw your ugly face. You've got a face that would stop the Anduin in it's tracks." The rider sneered and held up a burning stick.  
  
The orcs started laughing.  
  
"Now what do you think you are going to do with that?" the leader wanted to know, laughing. "You'll need a bigger weapon than that to hurt us." The orcs were all laughing by now. Some were taking out arrows and preparing to fire.  
  
"I've learned that it isn't the size of the weapon, it's the results that count." The rider said softly. "If I were to drop this you would be very, very sorry."  
  
"Well, why don't you drop it then?", challenged the orc. "We're hungry and you look to make a tasty meal." The other orcs snickered.  
  
The rider's smile faded as their face took on a more serious mood. They were silent for a second.  
  
"Do you remember being near the village of Greenfen about a week ago?", asked the rider softly.  
  
"Yeah.", bragged the leader. "There were plenty of tender young ones there. We had a feast." He was so busy laughing he missed the change that came over the rider's face.  
  
The eyes grew cold as steel and the corners of the mouth turned down. "I just wanted to make sure you remembered.", they said, their voice deadly quiet. Then they threw the burning stick to the ground in front of the orcs.  
  
Suddenly, the ground in the clearing was a sea of flame. The orcs tried to get out through the entrance but the searing flames engulfed them before they could escape. The rider sat on their horse, watching them burn alive. "Quite fitting.", they thought coldly, "considering all the children you ate in that village."  
  
When the rider was sure all the orcs were dead, they turned their horse and disappeared into the mist.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Elrond was troubled. Not that dead orcs were troubling. The less there were, the better. Someone had apparently soaked a small clearing with oil and then lured the orcs into it and set it in flames. But no one had come forward to claim responsibility for the act. Who was this person? Even the Rangers couldn't tell him. He pondered this puzzle as he sipped his tea.  
  
A light knock at the door of his study broke into his thoughts. "Enter.", he said quietly.  
  
Aragorn entered and came to his chair. "Ada, we can't find a trace of anyone out there. The heavy rains have washed away all evidence of tracks. Whoever executed those orcs is long gone."  
  
"Executed?" Elrond raised his eyebrow at the word.  
  
"Yes.", said Aragorn. "We have found evidence of three other orc bands being ambushed. All killed in some manner or another. But the one thing that was clear was that each time it was a deliberate trap and they walked right into it, with no way to get back out. One group died in a pit full of spikes. Another died from drinking from a poisoned pool. Another from poisoned food. Although how someone could get to their food to poison it without being caught is beyond me. It sounds like the work of an elf."  
  
Elrond was thoughtful. Aragorn waited patiently. Finally Elrond spoke. "Send messengers to Lorien and Mirkwood. See if anyone there has heard anything; a rumor perhaps of an elf or a human who would have such a vendetta against the orcs."  
  
At Aragorn's look he smiled. "I know Estel. Such feats would be beyond any human, except possibly a Ranger and they are all accounted for. This looks to be the work of an elf, an extremely bold one at that. But I would feel better checking all possibilities." He looked at his son. "It disturbs me that there is someone this.dynamic.in Middle Earth, someone who executes orc bands at will, and no one seems to have any knowledge of them." He seemed lost in thought for a moment. Then he looked up at Aragorn and smiled.  
  
"Go Estel and send the messengers. Then have your brothers come in from the archery field. We must be prepared if we find this mysterious rider has decided to come to Imladris."  
  
"He apparently doesn't want to be found by anyone. He may not appreciate it if we try to discover his identity." Aragorn warned.  
  
"He is not the first I have found so, and he will not be the last.", said Elrond grimly.  
  
Aragorn left him to his thoughts and went to seek his brothers.  
  
"I wonder what drives you, strange one.", mused Elrond as he sat deep in thought.  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
Sareei went to the bar to tell the innkeeper she had decided to stay for the night and ask for a room. As she waited to get his attention, a drunken farmer smirked and slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Here, pretty one, you don't have to worry about a place to sleep.", he said as he leered at her.  
  
Sareei smiled sweetly at him and shoved a large jug of wine off the bar. It landed neatly on his foot with a crash. He howled in pain and hobbled away. The innkeeper turned at the noise.  
  
"What was that?", he wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, someone just broke a large jug of wine.", Sareei explained, smiling. "I think you should put it on that farmer's tab. The one that just went out the door. And now, about that room." 


	3. A Visiter Comes to Imladris

AloriaMoonbeam: Thanks for the compliment. That's a nice thing to say.  
  
Alisyn: Thank you. I will do my best to keep it interesting.  
  
I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. If you have any helpful hints, I'm all ears. God Bless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three Months Ago  
  
  
  
Tulka and Isilme were exhausted. They had just come in from a long ride as scouts. They were definitely ready for some hot food and some rest. Isilme laughed as he stretched his tired muscles.  
  
"What?", asked Tulka.  
  
"As difficult as this latest scouting mission was, I would still rather go out there and fight orcs and wargs than ride to that village again and have to deal with that human."  
  
Tulka shook his head. Was Isilme ever going to stop complaining about that day? He had received just as many bee stings as his brother, but Isilme didn't hear him complaining about it all the time. Maybe his brother needed to have a talk with Lord Elrond. Just to help him to stop dwelling on that one human.  
  
Just then, he heard Isilme gasp in horror.  
  
Tulka followed his brother's horrified gaze to the front gate. Standing there, beside her black horse, was Sareei.  
  
"Sweet Illuvatar !", whispered Isilme. He was frozen to the spot, his feet refusing his commands to run.  
  
Tulka blushed in shame at his brother's cowardice. He pushed past his terrified brother and walked boldly up to Sareei.  
  
"And what brings you to Imladris, Lady?", he wanted to know.  
  
"I know that Lord Elrond is a healer and I have some rare herbs I would like to sell to him.", answered Sareei.  
  
Tulka took another look at his brother. He hadn't moved.  
  
"I will tell Lord Elrond that you are here. Please wait." He took another look at his brother and headed up the front steps to the house, shaking his head in disgust. Yes, Lord Elrond was definitely going to have a talk with Isilme.  
  
Sareei turned to Isilme and smiled. He shuddered.  
  
"My gosh, he's quiet for an elf.", she said to herself. She stepped towards him, trying to be friendly.  
  
Somehow, Isilme felt he should run, but his feet still wouldn't move.  
  
Sareei tried to make small talk.  
  
"I found some lovely herbs on the way here. Would you like to see?", she asked as she stepped back towards her horse.  
  
Isilme silently shook his head.  
  
"Now honestly, I don't know why you are so afraid of me.", she gently scolded as she dug a small sack out of her saddlebag.  
  
"I'm not such a bad person. See?", said Sareei, "Here is some nice lavender. She walked over and held the open bag up to Isilme's face. "Here , take a deep breath. Isn't that nice?" She smiled.  
  
Isilme took a deep breath and his lungs filled with the sweet scent of ......PEPPER!!!!!!!!! He started coughing, his eyes were burning, his lungs were on fire.  
  
Sareei stood there shocked. She sniffed the bag. "Oh I'm sorry. I got the wrong bag. This is pepper." She announced.  
  
"You think!" thought Isilme as he choked and gagged. "I should have known better.", he reprimanded himself.  
  
Sareei tried everything she could think of to assist the elf but he refused every bit of help she had to offer, so she finally gave up. The resulting commotion brought several elves from the house. They stood and stared at the scene in the courtyard.  
  
Sareei dug back into the saddlebag and brought out another sack. "This must be what I am looking for.", she murmured. She opened it and stepped toward Isilme. His eyes widened and he raised his hands as if to defend himself. Sareei stepped closer with the bag but he only backed away as he continued to cough and gag.  
  
"But it's alright, this is really lavender.", she tried to reassure him. She stepped toward him again and he fell backwards over a small bush to avoid her. "I checked the bag myself.", she promised. Just then she saw someone out of the corner of her eye and turned to face the house. On the front steps stood Elrond and Gandalf flanked by Tulka and several others.  
  
"Good day Lady. How may I help you?", asked Elrond as he eyed the ailing Isilme. "And what have you done to my scout?" Tulka ran to his brother's side.  
  
Sareei smiled. "Oh I was just showing him some lavender, but I got the pepper by mistake. I found the real lavender but now he won't let me get near him."  
  
By this time Isilme was retching in the shrubbery. Elrond raised an eyebrow and motioned for two elves to assist the ailing elf into the house.  
  
As they passed him, Gandalf noticed Isilme was dripping wet. "Why is he wet?", he asked with a frown.  
  
"I've always heard that if you get pepper in your eyes you should wash it out with water," she explained, "and all I had to use was the fountain over there. I tried to wash out his eyes but he kept getting away."  
  
Gandalf and Elrond exchanged glances. "Perhaps you should come into the house.", said Elrond quietly. "I can examine the herbs there."  
  
"But I would like to go make sure Isilme is alright.", Sareei protested.  
  
There was a muffled cry of dismay from the hall where the elves had disappeared with Isilme.  
  
Elrond looked at her . "I think Isilme needs some undisturbed rest at the moment." He smiled at Sareei.  
  
"Alright.", said Sareei, sounding a little disappointed. "I hope he will be alright."  
  
"As long as he stays away from you." muttered Tulka.  
  
"What?", asked Sareei.  
  
He got a hard look from Elrond. " So do we all, Lady.", he said. He bowed stiffly and then turned on his heel and went to seek his brother, muttering something about 'evil'."  
  
  
  
Elrond took them to his study. Once there, he offered Sareei a glass of wine and then took out the contents of the saddlebag and began to examine them.  
  
  
  
Sareei found Elrond's study fascinating. She walked around the room, looking at the huge bookshelves. On one of the shelves behind Elrond were several interesting looking bottles. Sareei's curiosity got the best of her. She reached for one of the bottles. "Don't touch.", came Elrond's gentle reprimand. Sareei jerked her hand back. "Sorry." 'How could he see what I'm doing when he has his back to me?', she wondered.  
  
There was a soft knock on the study door. Tulka entered at Elrond's quiet recognition.  
  
"Lord Elrond, the healers tell me that Isilme will be alright. As long as he doesn't have anymore...incidents", the elf said, glancing quickly at Sareei. She ignored him.  
  
"Thank you, Tulka. You may go back to your brother."  
  
"Thank you, my Lord.", said Tulka. He turned to go. Without warning Sareei was standing just behind him. He jumped back with a start and hurried to the door, giving Sareei a wide berth.  
  
"These herbs are very rare and are in excellent condition. I will take all you have. At your price of course." Elrond paused. "Out of curiosity, Lady, where did you find these? They are extremely difficult to come by."  
  
Sareei smiled. "Oh I just know where to look, that's all.", she replied.  
  
Gandalf wondered just where this young woman had been traveling to acquire things that even elves found it difficult to come by. He returned Sareei's smile and took another thoughtful puff on his pipe. "I wonder." 


	4. The Dream

Many thanks for the nice reviews. You have all been very generous, especially considering I'm a rank beginner.  
  
Arabella - Thanks all your encouragement and advice. It has really been fun writing this story, but your advice helps me keep on track too. Thanks.  
  
Kalenniphredil - Well, here's another chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
amlugwen - Don't worry. Isilme gets better treatment later. Thanks for reading.  
  
As usual, my characters are my own. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
Sareei's eyes flew open with a start. Oh, no. She hadn't meant to sleep so long. By now her adversary had already found a place of concealment. He was most likely already there now, blocking her path. Well, today would be the day. Today she would show him who was cock of the walk. He would regret ever unsheathing his sword. Today she would wipe that maddening smile right of off his face.  
  
She tumbled out of bed and quickly dressed, the cold morning air sending shivers up her spine. She smiled as she pulled on her gloves. Let him set an ambush. She was ready for anything, she thought as she finished fastening her sword around her waist. She strutted out the door, ready for combat.  
  
She had just rounded the corner to the courtyard when the ambush came. She felt the hair rise up on the back of her neck as she passed the last pillar. He was behind her! Snarling deep in her throat at her own carelessness, she whirled to meet her attacker, sword in hand. She barely had time to block the fierce blow that slammed down at her, the force making her stagger backwards. She glared at her opponent. There was that maddening smile again. It carried the assurance that once again, he would be the victor. This lit her anger like a firebrand. It always had. His sword swung again. The air swishing past her ribs as she barely jerked back in time to avoid injury.  
  
"You're too slow. I almost gutted you that time.", he said sternly.  
  
"You're too confident.", she retorted with a lightening swift strike at his face. He danced away, light as an elf. There was that smile again.  
  
"Oh, the kitten has claws.", he taunted. "Still a little too slow to do you any good.", he smirked.  
  
"I'm fast enough to beat you, old man.", Sareei came back.  
  
The two danced around each other like butterflies, each looking for a weakness in the other's defense. Steel met steel with sharp rings like the tolling of frantic bells. As the man struck at Sareei, she would wait until the last second and then block the blow.  
  
"That's a very dangerous game you are playing, missy. One that might get you killed.", he warned.  
  
"Are you going to fight or just talk me to death, old man.", Sareei mocked as she blocked another blow and then dealt a deadly one of her own. Again the old man danced back, blocking the force of the blow with the hilt of his sword. Sareei dropped to the ground and swung her leg out in a deadly arc, trying to sweep her opponent's feet out from under him. He jumped lightly over her leg and landed a few feet away, sword at the ready.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that to win this match." His piercing blue eyes danced with laughter.  
  
Sareei laughed. "Why don't we just raise the stakes on this match?", she asked. She deftly stepped aside to avoid the fierce sword thrust that her opponent delivered. Then she turned and ran at the opposing wall. She ran a few feet up it to gain momentum and then flipped over his head in a graceful arc, landing behind him. His fierce blue eyes held the warm light of approval at the swiftness and grace of her movements. So she had been paying attention when he had tried to teach her that maneuver.  
  
"How exactly do you intend to raise the stakes this time?", he wanted to know as he jumped aside just in time to avoid a sword stroke to the chest.  
  
"Well,", said Sareei as she countered his next stroke, "Not only does the loser, meaning you, have to cook breakfast, but he has to do the dishes as well."  
  
"I don't do dishes!", exclaimed her father, Astalder. With a sudden burst of speed and energy he leapt at Sareei, aiming a fierce blow at her head, taking her off balance and making her duck. Before she could recover, he pinned her sword to the wall with his own. His triumphant smile faded when she swiftly took her sword with her other hand and instantly laid it against his throat. It was replaced with a look of shock and then pride.  
  
His radiant smile lit up his face was he looked at his daughter. She released him and stepped back with a smile, triumph shining in her eyes.  
  
"You little minx. You've been holding back on me, haven't you?" Her father stood facing her with his hands on his hips. This time she had surprised even him. A lifetime spent training her to take care of herself had culminated to this one moment. She could hold her own with any war lord he could think of. His face was glowing with love and pride. He burst out laughing at her impertinent curtsey.  
  
As she rose from her curtsey, she felt something land on the ground right behind her. It had landed as lightly as a bird. For a split second Sareei thought it was a bird, but the hair raising up on the back of her neck and the feeling of intense evil behind her told this was no bird. Her father's face changed from one of great joy to a cross between horror and rage. Without saying a word, he swiftly reached out and grabbed the front of Sareei's tunic, throwing her behind him as hard as he could. She landed several yards away from her father. As Sareei picked herself up, she looked around and saw what had caused her father's alarm.  
  
Standing before her father was a grey warrior! It stood upright like a man. Some say it came from men who had sold their soul to the darkness. The creature was covered with smooth gray reptilian skin marred by numerous tattoos; curses and blasphemies, all written in the Black Speech. It's eye's were red slits, full of malice. Sareei knew they were servants of the dark powers. She knew that they were skilled warriors and deadly assassins who killed mercilessly at their dark lord's bidding. She never knew who they served. Her father would never tell her. He would only say that it was better for her not to know, and then would immediately change the subject. The thing glared at her father, angry to be robbed of his prey so quickly. It growled low in it's throat, snapping it's teeth in her father's face, as it raised it's own sword. That was too much for Sareei. Her father was her whole life. This repulsive intruder wasn't going to threaten her father and get away with it. She gripped her sword tightly and took a step towards the grey warrior, anger boiling in her heart.  
  
"NO Sareei!" Her father put up a restraining hand. "Go get Ariel and get out of here as quickly as you can. Go to our favorite place. Stay there till I come for you." His tone left no room for argument. He firmly planted himself between his daughter and the deadly thing, his sword ready.  
  
Anything she would have said was cut off by the hissing voice of the grey warrior. "The master has sent me for her. I am to take her to him immediately." The creature looked Sareei up and down in a leering manner that turned her stomach. He took a step toward her.  
  
"Over my dead body!", came her father's heated reply. He leaped at the warrior, swinging his sword at it's head. The creature moved away with the fluidity of a snake recoiling and then struck out at her father with a lightening fast stroke. Astalder barely moved out of the way in time, blocking the blow with his own sword. He knew how their race fought, keeping out of it's opponent's way, wearing them down until they grew tired and made a mistake. He knew that he couldn't outlast it. No one had been able to. Their strength and endurance were far superior to a human's. They simply waited one out and then moved in for the kill. And the kill was usually slow and painful. Astalder had seen enough victims to know death at their hands would not be gentle or swift, but he had to buy some time for his daughter to get away.  
  
The thing struck at him again, trying to slice him on the upper arm. Suddenly a sword blocked the blow, and a small fist smashed into the repulsive grey nose.  
  
"You leave my father alone!", shouted Sareei as she aimed another blow at the ugly thing. It was caught off balance and stumbled backwards. Astalder shoved her back.  
  
"Sareei, I told you to go. You can't help me here. Now go!" Panic rose in his heart for his only daughter. He knew why the dark lord had sent for her. The thought of it was unbearable. "I said, go!", he shouted at her.  
  
"No!", she shouted back. "I'm not leaving you. We go together or we die together." Tears spilled down onto her cheeks at the thought of leaving her father to this evil beast. Her jaw took on the firm pout that her father knew so well. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." She choked back her tears and fixed him with a determined look.  
  
Her father knew there was nothing to be gained in arguing with her. He knew that look well enough to know that her mind was set and that an earthquake couldn't shake it loose now.  
  
"Alright, but stay behind me. And if I tell you to run, you'd better run. Understood.", he said sternly.  
  
"Alright.", said Sareei. She smiled bravely at her father. "Don't worry Papa. We can take 'em." She tried to reassure her father with her smile. He smiled back. He had no choice now. He had to win or his daughter was doomed to a life of horror. The thought sent anger coursing through his veins like fire and he turned to face the now advancing warrior.  
  
He could hear Ariel slamming himself against his stall door, trying to break out to defend his human family. The enraged stallion's screams distracted his opponent for a moment. Astalder took advantage of this and lunged at him with his sword. The warrior laughed and stepped aside, thinking to come back around and catch the human in the ribs with his sword. Astalder swiftly spun the other way and aimed a thrust at the evil thing's midsection. The warrior jumped back and the blow only managed to slice across his ribcage. He gave a howl of rage and lunged at the man intending to tear him apart. The old man leaped aside and cut at the thing's legs, trying to slow him down. As he did, he saw a flash of steel at the edge of his vision. He felt the warrior's sword slice through his back and looked down in shock at the tip protruding from his stomach. The grey warrior gave a sharp grunt as it jerked the sword upwards and out, letting the man slip off of the tip onto the ground. The last thing Astalder heard was his daughter's scream as he hit the ground, his blood swiftly pooling around him.  
  
Sareei woke herself up with her own scream. It tore from her throat, carrying in it all the agony and grief she had carried with her all these years. She sat up in her bed, shaking and sobbing, trying to get her bearings. Her heart felt as though it were trying to pound it's way out of her chest. Where was she? She looked around the dark room, hearing the gentle wind in the trees. Then she remembered. Rivendell. She tried to stifle her sobs, hoping she hadn't disturbed anyone with her abrupt awakening. She should never have agreed to stay the night. But Lord Elrond had insisted that she couldn't be allowed to leave Rivendell with sunset so close at hand. She should have left anyway. She knew she had this dream every night. She knew this would happen. Why hadn't she just left. She laid her head on her knees and tried to stifle the racking sobs welling up in her throat.  
  
Suddenly, her head jerked up. Someone was at the door. The knob turned quietly and a figure entered the room bearing a burning candle. It was Elrond. Sareei quickly wiped the tears from her face and tried to compose herself.  
  
Elrond approached the bed, a look of concern on his fair features.  
  
"I heard you cry out, Sareei. Are you alright?",he asked gently. He didn't miss the strained look on her face or the tear stained eyes. He set the candle down on the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed. This made matters worse for Sareei. Her father used to do the exact same thing whenever she had had a bad dream. The memory of her father sent more tears to her eyes. She turned her face away from Elrond, ashamed that he saw her in this condition. Elrond reached out and gently turned her face towards him. He quietly wiped the tears from her face, speaking gentle words that Sareei couldn't understand. The tears still flowed out of control and Elrond gently took her in his arms and rocked her like a small child, singing softly in her ear as he gently stroked her hair. The words were unfamiliar but somehow they comforted Sareei and slowly the tears subsided. Her heart slowed it's hammering. She lay against his shoulder and shivered. She heard his strong heartbeat against his hard chest. The dull ache of her grief was still there, but the tears had finally stopped. For now. At least this time, she didn't have to lay in the darkness by herself, crying until she finally fell asleep. When she was finally calm, Elrond gently laid her back on her pillow. He smiled at her as he covered her with her blankets and quickly left the room.  
  
Well, at least he hadn't asked her about her dream, Sareei thought. She tried to settle down in her blankets and go back to sleep. Suddenly the door opened again and Elrond entered with a small glass of dark liquid in his hand. He sat down on the bed again and handed her the glass with a kind smile.  
  
"I want you to drink all of this. It will help you rest." He waited for Sareei to take the glass.  
  
"But I really don't need..", Sareei started to protest as she looked into those kind eyes. Then before she knew what she was doing she had taken the glass and downed all of it. Elrond watched her with a small smile on his lips. Why did she do that?, Sareei wondered as she handed him the glass. She hadn't intended to drink it at all.  
  
Elrond reached out and laid her back against her pillow, covering her with her blankets again. He got up and moved towards the door. He stopped and turned towards Sareei as he reached the doorway.  
  
"We can talk in the morning.", he told her. "For now, rest well. I promise the dream will not return." His gentle smile was reflected in his eyes. It warmed Sareei's heart.  
  
Suddenly she was very sleepy. The last thing she remembered was seeing Elrond standing patiently in the doorway, as if he was waiting for something. Then she fell fast asleep.  
  
Astalder -- Valiant one 


	5. The Morning After

Arabella Thorne -- Thank you very much. I am trying to pay more attention to detail. You will see more of the grey warriors in later chapters. I'm glad you enjoyed Elrond's visit. Who wouldn't want Elrond as their personal healer? This next chapter will answer some of the questions.  
  
AloriaMoonbeam:TheLastFae -- Thank you very much for the compliments. Although you should stop while I can still get my head out the front door. :-D Hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
As always, my characters are my own, and everyone else belongs to Tolkien. Darn it.  
  
Now, on with the story. God Bless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 The Morning After  
  
  
  
  
  
Elrond stepped out into the hall and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, deliberately slowing his heartbeat to a more normal pace. Entering Sareei's room had been a shock. The raw emotion of the dream had hit him in the face like a blast from a furnace. He was surprised that a human could generate such a powerful wave of emotions. The mental images that had exploded into his mind were still fresh in his memory; some of which he found extremely interesting. He had experienced such things during the Last Alliance, as he worked in the tents with the wounded. But, then he had been working on wounded soldiers; some still in shock from the horrors they had experienced at Sauron's hands. This had been unexpected. A tiny seed of suspicion began to take root and grow. He went to his study and poured himself a glass of wine. Then he settled down behind his desk to think.  
  
  
  
The dream had been very vivid. It had burned into Elrond's mind in a flash of images and emotions. Elrond could feel every emotion that Sareei had experienced. She had obviously come from a very loving, secure home. One where she had been much loved and even spoiled. He could still feel Sareei's awareness of how much love and pride her father had for her. There didn't seem to be any memories of her mother. Why not?, Elrond wondered. How had she come to this? Out alone in the wilderness by herself. Elrond was surprised that an orc or warg hadn't gotten her by now. He was aware of her skill with a sword from her dream, but there was much difference between fencing with her father and fighting for her life with a warg. She could not possibly hope to survive if she were forced to pit her physical strength against theirs. She should not be allowed to wander like this, unprotected. His thoughts went to Arwen. He shuddered to think of Arwen living such a life.  
  
Elrond shook himself. He couldn't let himself get sidetracked. He had to deal with the problem at hand. He turned back to his memories of the dream. He felt the withering grief Sareei had felt at the end of the dream. Grief for her father. There was something else there too. Something she had buried deep inside. He wasn't sure what it was, but the feeling of dread that came from it was unmistakable. There was something else there that was wrong. Something that played a major part in Sareei's grief. He would have to find out what it was before he could help Sareei.  
  
And that hideous creature. Obviously reptilian, it wasn't an orc but he got the distinct impression that it came from the same source. He wasn't sure what it was. And the reference to it's master. Who was he? And what did he want with Sareei?  
  
This was a huge puzzle. One that needed unraveling. And quickly. Something was going to happen soon. Something that involved Sareei. It was a feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't shake it. It reminded him of that time long ago. When he felt that Sauron was on the rise again.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
  
  
Sareei awoke to the sound of singing. Below her window, someone was singing out in Elrond's garden. The sound of their voice was captivating. The beautiful voice floated over the grounds like a blessing, carrying with it a peace and joy she hadn't known in a long time. It reminded her of a nightingale that she had had living outside her bedroom window at home. Home. The word brought back the memory of her dream. She didn't have a home anymore. Everything was gone. Then she remembered. Oh, no. Elrond. He had said they would talk this morning. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about the dream she had every night. To anyone, but especially not to Elrond. She couldn't bring herself to tell that dream to anyone, and certainly not to an elven lord. She made her decision.  
  
  
  
She got out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could. Then she headed for the door. With any luck she would have Ariel out the front gate before anyone knew she was gone. She reached for the doorknob and swung open the door. She gasped; her heart skipping a beat. Elrond stood in the doorway, smiling.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad to see you awake, Sareei. I was just coming to escort you to the garden for breakfast." He smiled cordially and offered her his arm. He didn't really leave her any choice. She silently took his arm, mentally chastising herself for being so slow. If only she hadn't taken that drink from him last night. She would have awakened long ago and been gone. She sulked as they walked down the hall to the stairway leading to the garden.  
  
  
  
Sun light poured it's warmth down on the garden, it's light turning the dew-bedecked flowers into jeweled garlands. The scent of roses and jasmine filled the air with a heady perfume. As they approached the garden she could see a table had been spread with a white tablecloth. It was covered with plates of food. There were two place settings, one with an elegant pink rose in a crystal vase. A male elf stood ready to serve them. Elrond seated Sareei at the table and then sat down opposite her.  
  
  
  
Elrond smiled at Sareei as the servant heaped her plate with fresh fruit, then poured a glass of milk and set it before her. He studied her face as she began to eat. She could be in better health. Her face was too pale for a human's and she was far too thin. Her face held a look of weariness, one that didn't come from lack of sleep. She was under strain of some kind. Her eyes held that same hunted look that some of the elves had when they were escaping to come to establish Imladris.  
  
  
  
Sareei noticed him watching her. The mask went down immediately and her face became unreadable. Elrond let her eat in peace. When she stopped he had the dishes cleared and chamomile tea brought to the table. Sareei wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
  
  
Elrond sat quietly drinking his tea. Sareei bit her lip and stared into her teacup. She really couldn't talk about this. The thought of it turned her stomach into one huge knot. Elrond saw her distress. He already knew what the dream contained. She needed to be able to talk about it in order to speed her recovery. And he needed the answers to some very important questions. Yet he knew it was not wise to push. He knew she would talk in her own good time. For now he let her sit quietly as he observed her.  
  
  
  
"I.....I would like to thank you for your hospitality.", Sareei haltingly began.  
  
  
  
"You are quite welcome, Sareei. You are always welcome here." Elrond smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
  
  
There was another long moment of silence. Finally Sareei couldn't stand the silence another minute.  
  
  
  
"Lord Elrond, about that dream....", she began.  
  
  
  
Elrond smiled at her. "You do not have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable, Sareei. You are a guest in my house. You may do as you please." His warm grey eyes met hers.  
  
  
  
Sareei breathed a sigh of relief. That was easy, she thought. Then a thought occurred to her.  
  
  
  
"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" She could have bitten her tongue for saying that. She knew it was a mistake the minute she said it. Now he could ask her about anything. And there wasn't much about her life that she DID want to talk about.  
  
  
  
Elrond thought for a moment. He turned his eyes on her. For a moment they held a peculiar light in them, a look of intensity burning deep within them. He smiled at her again and the look was gone.  
  
  
  
"Do you have any family nearby?", he asked casually as he poured her another cup of tea.  
  
  
  
Sareei hesitated, tensing up. Then, "No, I have no family near here.", she said as she looked into his dark eyes. Funny, they hadn't seemed that dark yesterday when she met him on the front steps.  
  
  
  
Elrond looked her straight in the eye. "You have no dwelling nearby?", he asked smiling.  
  
  
  
She didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. Then before she knew what she was saying, she had answered his question. "We used to have a house in the trollshaws. But it's gone now.", she said quietly. What was she saying? She didn't want anyone to know where the house was, what was left of it anyway. And Papa's grave was up there too. What had she done? The knot returned to her stomach with a vengeance.  
  
  
  
"Such a pity.", commented Elrond. "I should like the chance to meet your relatives." He continued to maintain a casual attitude as he quietly drank his tea and looked around at his garden, obviously enjoying the sights and smells of the morning.  
  
  
  
Sareei began to relax again. He didn't sound like he was going to push the subject. She was grateful for that. Most of the time she couldn't even think of her family without crying. The experience was still so strong in her memory that she felt that it had happened just yesterday.  
  
  
  
"I wonder.....", said Elrond, almost to himself.  
  
  
  
"Yes?", asked Sareei.  
  
  
  
"Would your father and mother care to come for a visit? They would be most welcome in Rivendell." Elrond watched for her reaction. It wasn't long in coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her jaw set firm, and her eyes went to her cup and stayed there. "My mother died the day I was born. I was raised by my father.", she said softly, still looking down.  
  
  
  
"Ai, Sareei, I am so sorry. I did not know." He was silent for a moment. "Then your father perhaps........"  
  
  
  
"He's gone.", Sareei's voice was a whisper now. Only Elrond's elven hearing caught the words.  
  
  
  
"Again, I am sorry Sareei.", Elrond said kindly. "How long ago was this?", he asked gently.  
  
  
  
Sareei swallowed hard before she could continue. "It was my nineteenth birthday.", she answered.  
  
  
  
Her eyes were beginning to mist up. Elrond know she had had enough for one day. He dared not push too much. His questions would have to wait for another time.  
  
  
  
"I am so sorry Sareei. Such memories must be very painful." He abruptly changed the subject. "Why don't you let me show you my garden. It is quite glorious this time of year." He walked around to her side of the table and offered her his arm.  
  
  
  
Sareei nodded, grateful that the subject had changed. They began walking through the garden. Elrond would point out particularly lovely points of beauty to Sareei. He felt he had made quite some progress today. Sareei had told him something about her parents and revealed that the creature had murdered her father on her nineteenth birthday. Something that traumatic must have been very hard for her to admit. He spent the rest of the walk letting her mind rest, by focusing her attention on the beauty she saw in the garden. When he felt Sareei had returned to a more relaxed state, he left her sitting under a rose arbor by a pond filled with colorful water lilies. She sat quiet and relaxed, enjoying the swans that swam among the water lilies. He was satisfied she was in a better state of mind so he excused himself to go find Gandalf and report what he had learned. He would check on the house in the trollshaws later. A dangerous place to live indeed!, he thought to himself as he went in search of his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was night in Khor Dulgi's castle. A man dressed in black was talking to several soldiers. He was dark; from his thick, curly shoulder length hair and short elegant beard, to his dark, arrogant eyes, down to his dark clothes and boots. His pale face was as handsome as an elf's and as cold as a wraith's. The aura of evil that surrounded him terrified his troops, a group of hoodlums and ex-assassins who would follow anyone for gold. Something that Khor Dulgi had an abundance of. It was rumored that his bloodlines went as far back as the witch king, but no one dared look too closely into that. He was notorious for his short temper and his appetite for cruelty for cruelty's sake. Just being near him was frightening enough and no one knew when he would decide to take his anger out on anyone near enough to kill. And right now he was livid.  
  
  
  
"It's been three months!", he shout angrily. "Where is she?", he demanded.  
  
  
  
"But my Lord.", one of the soldiers protested.  
  
  
  
"No!", shouted Khor in a temper. "I'm tired of your excuses. I want the girl or I want your head! Understood?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, my Lord.", the Captain paled.  
  
  
  
"And, Captain.....", said Khor in a deadly quiet voice. " I reward generously for success. I'm equally generous with punishment for failure. "DON'T disappoint me."  
  
  
  
"No, my Lord", said the Captain nervously. The soldiers hurried away.  
  
  
  
Lokhi stepped out of the darkness. "A little rough on them weren't you, Uncle?'  
  
  
  
"She humiliated me Lokhi.",said Khor angrily. "I'm not going to let her get away with that."  
  
  
  
Lokhi smiled. "Are you sure you don't feel the tiniest bit of attraction? Hum?"  
  
  
  
Khor stopped his pacing. The slightest smile passed over his lips. "She did have a lot of spirit, didn't she?", he admitted. " For a moment she reminded me of Arwen."  
  
  
  
"Oh Uncle,", sighed Lokhi, sounding bored. "Why don't you give up on Arwen? Elrond would never let his daughter marry a human warlord."  
  
  
  
  
  
Khor glared at Lokhi. "Having to cut a deal with the elves to get you back was distasteful enough. Don't make me sorry I bothered." The look in his dark eyes was deadly.  
  
  
  
Lokhi paused, then continued, this time a little further away. "There are plenty of fish in the sea. This woman for instance. She is one of the few women that I know of besides Arwen who has actually had the courage to stand up to you."  
  
  
  
"She does have quite a temper," agreed Khor. "Fire like that is rare in a woman."  
  
  
  
"She might be amusing to keep around.....", Lokhi paused. "......as a pet? No.", he said. "She would probably be too much for you to handle. She really isn't afraid of you, is she?" He smiled at the anger in his Uncle's eyes.  
  
  
  
"She will be after I'm done with her.", said Khor. Something in his voice made Lokhi shudder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Khor Dulgi -- "black lord"  
  
Lokhi -- "crooked" 


	6. The Writer

Chapter 6 The Writer  
  
  
  
  
  
Sareei sat quietly watching the swans glide over the water. She still wasn't sure why she had told Elrond about her parents or her house in the trollshaws. She'd spoken before she knew what she was doing. There was something about his eyes. Something compelling. Sareei gave a disgusted sigh. Now she remembered. Her father had told her about his friendship with some of the elves years ago. He had told her stories of powerful elf lords who could capture you with their intense eyes, making you feel as if they could see down to the bottom of your very soul. Sareei drew in her breath in a sharp gasp. What if Elrond could do this? He might already know about the dream.  
  
  
  
And about Ugru Dalad. The name made her shudder even as it filled her with shame. How could she ever look anyone else in the eye if it was known that she was the niece of one of Sauron's servants? Especially if it was known he was the one who created the grey warriors using Sauron's dark powers. Her mind went back to her first confrontation with her uncle. She had backtracked the grey warrior's trail until she came to her uncle's hideaway. She remembered what he had done to her there. She had been the victim of his rage when she told him she would never serve Sauron. She had been left for dead and was able to escape and hide somewhere until her wounds healed. At least the ones on the outside.  
  
  
  
Sareei shook her head. This line of thinking was getting her nowhere. It just brought up all the sadness in her life. And that kind of sadness could drag you down into the grave if you let it. She had chosen another path. Vengeance. She intended to take out all her hurt and pain on every evil thing she could find. Consequences be hanged.  
  
  
  
Sareei sat up from her reveries with a start. Darn. How could she have forgotten? She was supposed to meet that scribe in Greenmeadow to pick up the books he had written out for her. She had better get a move on if she was going to meet him on time. She got up from her seat and went back to her room. Packing quickly she went to the barn and saddled Ariel. The black stallion stood quietly for her as she finished fastening the girth. There. She was ready. She smiled at him as she patted his silken neck.  
  
  
  
"I hope you're in the mood for a swift journey, beloved. We're late." Ariel snorted assent and moved up to place the left stirrup right in front of Sareei. She laughed as she mounted up.  
  
  
  
"You won't be going into Greenmeadow with me. I'm going to leave you in that mountain pasture we found two months ago. You can rest from your journey and I won't have to worry about someone trying to steal you. You're quite the handsome horse, you know.", Sareei teased as she moved him towards the barn door. Ariel stepped out into the sunlight with the grace of a deer. His long mane flowed down his swanlike neck and brushed against the toe of Sareei's boot as he moved into the courtyard, his black hide glistening in the sun. He gathered himself and waited for her command to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gandalf stood looking thoughtfully out of the window, pondering what Elrond had just told him.  
  
  
  
"She's certainly had a hard time of it, hasn't she?", he commented to Elrond.  
  
  
  
"Yes.", agreed Elrond. "She has been through much grief. And yet......", Elrond paused. "I feel there is much more that she hasn't told me. Something in her past that seems to trouble her a great deal. I feel certain that if we could discover what this is we could help her overcome this overwhelming grief she has bottled up inside her." He paused again. "There is also this. I feel that there is some evil at work here."  
  
  
  
He smiled at Gandalf's look. "No, I do not mean Sareei. I feel from Sareei the remembrance of some evil presence that she has come into contact with in her recent past. She has tried to bury the memories but the emotional impression is still very strong. She associates this evil with the loss of all that she loves. I intend to find out what this evil is. I will continue to feel uneasy until I do."  
  
  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Such discord swirling around such a little lost lamb." He felt a twinge of pity for Sareei.  
  
  
  
Elrond concurred. "One so young should not have so much experience at suffering."  
  
  
  
Just then the "little lost lamb" came charging through the courtyard and out the front gate. Both Gandalf and Elrond shouted for her to stop but all she did was tell Ariel to run his fastest.  
  
  
  
"That little brat.", exclaimed Gandalf. This elicited a look from Elrond. In a matter of seconds she had gone from little lost lamb to brat.  
  
  
  
Elrond's sons came running into the study to find out what was wrong.  
  
  
  
"We heard you shouting.", said Elrohir. "Is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Yes something is wrong.", frowned Gandalf. "Did you see the woman that just road out the front gate?"  
  
  
  
"See her?", said Elladan, "She almost ran me down.", he said accusingly.  
  
  
  
Elrond stepped towards his sons. "Quickly. Get your horses and bring her back. She is in grave danger."  
  
  
  
Elladan and Elrohir ran to the barn and quickly saddled their horses. Elrond and Gandalf watched as they too flew out the gate and down the road towards the ford.  
  
  
  
"What did you mean, by grave danger?", asked Gandalf. "She is headstrong to be sure......."  
  
  
  
"I felt something else from Sareei.", said Elrond. "She is being hunted. By whom I do not know. But I definitely sensed a feeling of being hunted when I tried to search her mind this morning."  
  
  
  
"Hunted? For what purpose?", asked Gandalf, concerned.  
  
  
  
"I do not know.", frowned Elrond. "Perhaps she can tell us that when my sons bring her back."  
  
  
  
Hours later an exhausted Elrohir and Elladan trudged into Elrond's study. Their faces were scratched and dirty and they seemed exhausted. Elrond immediately left his desk and went to his sons.  
  
  
  
"Are you hurt?", Elrond asked as he quickly took stock of their injuries.  
  
  
  
"No Ada, just disgusted and dirty.", said Elrohir.  
  
  
  
"What happened?", Elrond asked as he stepped behind his desk to gather several jars of healing ointments.  
  
  
  
"That woman is what happened.", said Elladan angrily. "When we caught up to her she tried to lead us a merry chase all over Middle Earth." He was furious.  
  
  
  
"And then just when we thought we could catch her between us, she rammed us with her horse and got away.", added Elrohir. His handsome face had a large bruise where Ariel's nose had hit him when they had been rammed.  
  
  
  
"What?", said Gandalf. "She rammed you with her horse?"  
  
  
  
"Yes.", said Elladan. "We had her cornered in a little hollow and we told her she was to come back with us to Rivendell by the orders of Lord Elrond. She told us she had business elsewhere and why didn't we let her alone before she was forced to hurt us." He paused.  
  
  
  
Elrohir finished for him. "We laughed at that. Then she became angry and charged with her horse. He screamed and ran right at us as though he were in a battle, knocking down our horses. Then he was going to come after us but the woman made him turn away and she left the hollow at a dead run."  
  
  
  
"We know you wanted us to catch her, Ada.", said Elladan. "But our horses couldn't keep in sight of hers, much less catch him."  
  
  
  
"A mearas", commented Gandalf. "Now where did she get a mearas?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but as long as she is on that horse, we will never catch her.", said Elrohir.  
  
  
  
Gandalf took a long thoughtful puff on his pipe. "Perhaps not. Perhaps we will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Greenmeadow was a nice little village. As Bara walked through the marketplace, he breathed a sigh of contentment. He had been fortunate to arrive safely, he thought. What luck to find two Rangers, going the same direction he was traveling. They had even agreed to give him safe passage to the next village.  
  
  
  
The Rangers had surprised him on the road. The one called Strider looked a little rough around the edges, and his grey eyes seemed to pierce through to your very soul, but Bara didn't get the cold shiver down his spine that he got when faced with Khor Dulgi's men. He felt he could trust him. The younger one was called Narak. His shaggy brown hair and light grey eyes gave him away as being from the same people as Strider. He still looked a little wet behind the ears to Bara so he made a point of sticking close to Strider when it came to protection. He was a trader; not a warrior and he had been extremely worried about meeting any of Khor Dulgi's men on the road. But, thanks to the Rangers he had arrived safely in Greenmeadow.  
  
He browsed casually through the market place, looking at various items, a girl or two, etc. He strolled past a cart full of books. As he did he glanced over the shoulder of a man reading one of the books. He stopped in his tracks and went back and read more. His eyes widened and he gave a horrified gasp. The man looked guiltily at him and hastily replaced the book on the cart and hurried away. Bara looked at the woman selling the books and then back at the cart. He smiled at her nervously.  
  
  
  
"Hello.", he said.  
  
  
  
The woman smiled back. "Hello."  
  
  
  
Bara saw a copy of the book in her hand. On the cover in large gold letters is printed the name " Khor Dulgi ". Bara stared at it for a moment then said, "My, what a lovely book. May I?" The woman handed him the book. Bara began to thumb through it. Suddenly he stopped and read intently. His eyes widened again as he stared at the page. He looked up at the woman with concern on his face. "Uh, excuse me please."  
  
  
  
Smiling, the woman looked up from another customer. "Yes?", she asked.  
  
  
  
"Who wrote this?", Bara asked anxiously.  
  
  
  
"I did.", said the woman smiling proudly.  
  
  
  
"Do you know who Khor Dulgi is?", he asked her, lowering his voice and looking around.  
  
  
  
"Yes.", she answered.  
  
  
  
Bara looked back down at the page he had been reading and shook his head nervously. "No, I don't think you do.", he said. He looked at the rows of books, all titled " Khor Dulgi " and then at the woman.  
  
  
  
"Look", he whispered furtively, "I really don't think you want to be selling this book. Especially after what you wrote about Khor."  
  
  
  
"Yes I do.", she insisted.  
  
  
  
Remembering what he had just read Bara shook his head even more nervously.  
  
  
  
"No. No you don't.", he insisted.  
  
  
  
"Yes I do.", said the woman firmly.  
  
  
  
She eyed the book Bara was holding. "Are you going to buy that?", she asked him.  
  
  
  
Just then Bara saw Strider and Narak nearby, deep in conversation. He thought quickly. "Uh, yes. How much?", he asked smiling.  
  
  
  
"Two royals.", the woman answered.  
  
  
  
"Two royals!", he said incredulously through his smile.  
  
  
  
He glanced at the book and then reluctantly handed her the money.  
  
  
  
"Thank you.", he said and then hurried over to Strider and Narak. He found them in the middle of an argument.  
  
  
  
"But I don't want to go to Two Trees.", argued Narak. "The girls at the festival in Little Falls are much prettier."  
  
  
  
"Narak, it's not a matter of being pretty." explained Strider. "We promised to get rid of those petty bandits hanging around Two Trees. You know that."  
  
  
  
"And we will.", agreed Narak. "But let's go to the festival first. It's only one day. After that we'll have plenty of time to get rid of the bandits."  
  
  
  
"Fellas,", Bara broke in urgently, "I have something to show you."  
  
  
  
The argument continued.  
  
  
  
Strider tried to be patient with the young Ranger. "Narak, you don't understand. They need the bandits taken care of now."  
  
  
  
"I really think you should see this.", Bara insisted, thumbing hastily through the book.  
  
  
  
"Not now Bara.", said Narak, slightly impatient. He turned back to Strider.  
  
  
  
"I don't see what the big problem is. Little Falls is on the way to Two Trees. We stop at Little Falls for the festival and then go on to Two Trees."  
  
  
  
Strider shook his head. "Narak, you haven't been listening to a word I have been saying."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, I haven't been listening?", Narak said. "I heard every word you said."  
  
  
  
Finally Bara found the page he had been reading before. He put the book right up to their faces. "LOOK!", he said emphatically.  
  
  
  
They both stopped. "What?", they both demanded at once.  
  
  
  
They began to read the page Bara showed to them. As they read, their faces grew serious. They looked at each other, their eyes grim. Strider took the book from Bara and looked at the gold lettered title, " Khor Dulgi ".  
  
  
  
"Where did you get this?", he asked Bara.  
  
  
  
Bara turned and pointed across the marketplace. "I got it from that crazy woman right over there.", he said, indicating the book cart and it's owner. All three men hurried towards the woman as she was showing a book to an old man. Just as they arrived they heard the man say, "I'll take it.", as he reached for the book.  
  
  
  
"No, you won't.", said Strider as he took the book out of the old man's hand. Narak gently got the old man on his way.  
  
  
  
The woman was incensed. "Why did you do that? He was going to buy my book."  
  
  
  
"Not anymore.", said Strider.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?", demanded the woman indignantly.  
  
  
  
Strider introduced himself. "My name is Strider. These are my friends Narak and Bara. And you are.......?"  
  
  
  
"I'm Sareei.", the woman answered.  
  
  
  
"Sareei?", asked Bara.  
  
  
  
"It means outspoken.", she explained.  
  
  
  
"Figures.", said Bara.  
  
  
  
She turned to Strider. "How an I supposed to sell my books if you run off my customers?" she demanded.  
  
  
  
"You're not.," said Narak.  
  
  
  
"What!", exclaimed Sareei.  
  
  
  
Strider grew serious. "Do you have any idea who you are writing about?", he asked her.  
  
  
  
"Yes.", said Sareei.  
  
  
  
"He's a very dangerous man. Do you know what he could do to you?", asked Narak.  
  
  
  
"I'm not afraid of that warthog faced baboon!", she said disdainfully.  
  
  
  
Bara cringed. "Please lower your voice. If Khor were to hear that he wouldn't like it."  
  
  
  
Sareei shrugged. "He didn't like it the first time I said it to him. Why should I care if he doesn't like it now?"  
  
  
  
Bara was astonished. "You called Khor Dulgi ..............THAT!?"  
  
  
  
"Yes.", said Sareei.  
  
  
  
"When?", asked Strider, concern in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Just before I hit him.", Sareei explained matter of factly.  
  
  
  
"You hit Khor?", Narak was incredulous.  
  
  
  
"Just as hard as I could!", Sareei said defiantly.  
  
  
  
Bara put his hand over his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Why did you hit Khor?", Narak wanted to know.  
  
  
  
Sareei explained. "I was at a small village buying supplies. His army came through and took everything we had, right down to the last cracker. When I complained to Khor he just laughed at me."  
  
  
  
Bara was flabbergasted. "You went to Khor the Butcher and complained to him about his army?"  
  
  
  
"Yes", said Sareei. "He just laughed at me and shoved me down in the dirt. Then he turned to lead his horse away. That made me mad so I got up and told him "Don't you laugh at me you warthog faced baboon!" Then I took his shield off of his saddle and slammed him upside the head with it."  
  
  
  
Bara was horrified. "What did he do?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing.", said Sareei smiling proudly. "I knocked him out.", she smirked.  
  
  
  
Narak started to laugh but was stopped by a look from Strider.  
  
  
  
"When was this?", asked Strider seriously.  
  
  
  
"Three months ago.", answered Sareei.  
  
  
  
"If Khor's army took everything, how did you come up with the money to make all these books?", asked Strider.  
  
  
  
"Simple.", Sareei said. "I waited until his army was gathered for some sort of meeting. Khor's tent was on the other side of the camp. While Khor was speaking to his men, I went into his tent and took the basket full of coins that his men had left on a table." She smiled. "It paid the villagers and myself nicely for all his army had taken."  
  
  
  
"You took Khor's money right out of his tent", Bara gasped, "and no one tried to stop you?"  
  
  
  
"No.", said Sareei, "I told you, everyone was on the other side of the camp, including that chicken necked little weasel, Lokhi. As I was leaving I heard Khor giving orders to his men to go out and find me and bring me back to him."  
  
  
  
"You got close enough to Khor to hear him talking?", asked Strider.  
  
  
  
Sareei smiled. "Everybody likes a challenge.", She looked at Narak. "Don't they?"  
  
  
  
Narak and Strider looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
  
  
Bara looked around nervously. "You mean Khor could be looking for you right now?", he asked in a hushed voice.  
  
  
  
Sareei shrugged and smiled. "I suppose.", she replied. "You really are afraid of him, aren't you?", she observed.  
  
  
  
"You'd be scared too if you had ever seen what he can do.", said Bara.  
  
  
  
"Right.", smirked Sareei.  
  
  
  
Strider's face grew stern. "Do you know what could happen to you if Khor finds you? Especially if he finds you with these books?"  
  
  
  
"I don't care.", said Sareei defiantly. "Someone needs to speak out and tell people what kind of a slimy lowlife Khor really is." She gets startled look from nearby villagers.  
  
  
  
Without a word Strider and Narak took Sareei by her arms and swiftly herded her into a nearby inn. They quickly seated her at a table in a remote corner of the room. Strider stood over her like a disapproving father.  
  
  
  
"How many books do you have on that cart." , he asked her.  
  
  
  
"Forty-nine, ", she answered, "not counting the one I sold Bara."  
  
  
  
Strider thought quickly. "Alright. I will buy all the books you have."  
  
  
  
"That's a good idea.", said Narak.  
  
  
  
"How much do you want for all forty-nine books.", Strider asked her.  
  
  
  
"Well...... I was selling them for two royals apiece.", she told him.  
  
  
  
"That's ninety eight royals.", said Bara.  
  
  
  
" Narak, ", said Strider. " there is a weapons shop just down the street. It is owned by a name named Voronwer. He won't mind loaning me the money. Especially when he finds out what it's for.", he said pointedly at a sullen Sareei.  
  
  
  
"Alright?", he demanded sternly.  
  
  
  
"Alright.", she said reluctantly.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to get the money.", Strider told her. "You stay right here. Understood?"  
  
  
  
Sareei sighed in resignation.  
  
  
  
Strider turned to the two men.  
  
  
  
"Narak, you stay here and make sure she doesn't leave. Bara, go out there and make sure that no one gets a look at any of those books.", He paused. "And cover up that cart.", he said meaningfully.  
  
  
  
"Yeah.", said Bara as he and Strider hurried out the door.  
  
  
  
As Sareei sat sulking, young Narak tried to cheer her up.  
  
  
  
"Come on.", he said. "It isn't that bad, is it? You can write other books."  
  
  
  
"But I worked really hard on that one.", she said. "I gave it everything I had."  
  
  
  
"I can tell.", said Narak, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Just then several soldiers in a corner of the room were drinking a toast. The biggest soldier raised his mug. "To the glory of Khor!", he proclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Hah!!", snorted Sareei loudly.  
  
  
  
Realizing how outnumbered he was Narak gave her a reproving "Shhhh!"  
  
  
  
The soldier stopped. "What did you mean, Hah?", he demanded.  
  
  
  
With fire in her eye, Sareei started to answer, but Narak interrupted her.  
  
  
  
"She didn't mean anything.", said Narak, trying to make peace.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes I did!", piped up Sareei.  
  
  
  
Narak whirled around and gave her a dirty look. "No you didn't", he told her firmly.  
  
  
  
"Yes I did.", she returned hotly.  
  
  
  
Narak was eyeball to eyeball with her now. "No-You-Didn't!", he insisted darkly.  
  
  
  
Sareei sulked. The soldiers eyed them suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"You are going to get me killed.", Narak told her.  
  
  
  
"Those guys couldn't fight their way out of a piece of wet cob web.", Sareei said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Narak turned to the soldiers. "She's just kidding, fellas.", he told them.  
  
  
  
"No I'm not.", said Sareei.  
  
  
  
"Yes you are.", insisted Narak.  
  
  
  
"No I'm not.", spat Sareei angrily.  
  
  
  
"Yes..........", started Narak. Suddenly , the largest soldier was looming over them. The innkeeper quickly slipped a rare vase under the counter.  
  
  
  
Narak sighed. "Run.", he told Sareei as he stood up.  
  
  
  
"Look, we don't really don't need to fight about this, do we?", he asked the soldier reasonably. Without a word the huge soldier grabbed him by his tunic and lifted him off of his feet. Narak struggled in his grasp. Sareei picked up a candle and set the back of the soldier's tunic on fire. Then she tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Heads up your lordship, your clothes are on fire."  
  
  
  
With a cry the soldier dropped Narak and ran for the water trough outside and dove into it.  
  
  
  
"Thanks.", said Narak.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome.", answered Sareei. "Look out!", she warned as another soldier came up behind Narak.  
  
  
  
Just then Sareei saw a soldier come charging at her. As he chased her across the room, she saw a tomcat sleeping next to a large dog. Both were curled up together in front of the fireplace. Sareei ran over and grabbed up the tomcat and shoved it in the sleeping dog's face. The startled dog snapped at the cat. Then Sareei threw the hissing tomcat right in the soldier's face. Turning to the dog, she pointed to the tomcat and yelled, "Sic 'em." The soldier was so busy trying to fend off the snarling tomcat that he didn't see the angry dog until it leaped on him. With a cry of dismay he hit the floor underneath a mass of squalling tomcat and snarling dog.  
  
  
  
As Sareei turned to run another soldier came after her. She grabbed a net full of wine bottles hanging beside her and swung it at the soldier's head. The soldier ducked and let it swing past. After it went by he straightened up and laughed "Hah.", at Sareei. Sareei stood there smiling. The net swung back and hit the soldier in the head, knocking him out. "Hah.", laughed Sareei.  
  
  
  
Just then, the first soldier came back into the inn shaking water out of his hair. Sareei picked up a mug of wine and a candle and intercepted him. She threw the wine on his shirt and then lit it with the candle. Sareei smiled as the soldier went tearing out the door again and jumped into the water trough.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, three soldiers are fighting Narak in the kitchen. They close on him, their swords drawn. Narak has his back against the wall. As they drew closer Narak looked up and saw a rack above his head. It is full of pots and pans. He reached up and pulled down the edge nearest the soldiers. The resulting avalanche knocked them to their knees. As Narak stood there laughing at them a large kitchen knife whistled past his ear and embedded itself in the wall next to his head.  
  
  
  
"Hey!", cryed Narak indignantly.  
  
  
  
The soldier who threw the knife stood laughing at Narak, then gasped and ran for the door as Narak pulled the knife out of the wall and threw it back at him. Just as the soldier reached the doorway the knife sailed through the air and pinned his sleeve to the wall. As Narak passed him he smirked "Stick around."  
  
  
  
As he ran out of the kitchen he saw Sareei struggling with two soldiers. As he ran over to them he told Sareei, "Duck." She dropped down and Narak put a hand of each of their heads and slammed them together.  
  
  
  
Strider returned to the inn just in time to see the soldier jump into the water trough the second time. He looked toward the inn. As he moved quickly to the door he could hear the sounds of a fight. As he got to the doorway he had to jump quickly aside to avoid being bowled over by a dog chasing a tomcat. As he entered the inn Narak knocked the two remaining soldiers down with one kick. Together Strider and Narak evicted the soldiers from the inn.  
  
  
  
As Bara came through the door he managed to dodge out of the way just in time to miss being hit be the last soldier.  
  
  
  
"Let me guess.", he said to Narak. "Sareei?"  
  
  
  
"Sareei.", answered Narak with an irritated look.  
  
  
  
Strider took some coins out of a bag and gave them to a delighted innkeeper.  
  
  
  
"Since you started this, you can pay for the damages.", he told Sareei.  
  
  
  
As she started to protest, "But they....",  
  
  
  
Strider pointed his finger at her.  
  
  
  
"Not--one--word!", he told her sternly.  
  
  
  
Sareei pouted as she sat back down. He turned to Bara and spoke quietly so as not to be overheard.  
  
  
  
"Take a torch and some oil and destroy all of those books. And make sure they all burn."  
  
  
  
"Good idea.", said Bara enthusiastically. He paused. "I hope she doesn't have anymore copies of that book.", he worried.  
  
  
  
Strider gave a tired sigh. "I'd better check.", he decided. As Bara left, he approached Sareei.  
  
  
  
"Here is the money for your books.", he told her as he handed her the bag of coins.  
  
  
  
"Thank you.", she said in a delighted tone.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome.", said Strider.  
  
  
  
"Are there any more copies of your book that you haven't told us about?", he asked her.  
  
  
  
"Why?", she asked as she peeped into the bag.  
  
  
  
"Because they need to be destroyed too.", he told her.  
  
  
  
"Destroyed?" She looked up just as the whoosh of burning books reached her ears.  
  
  
  
"Oh no!", she cried and started for the door. Strider headed her off and led her back to her seat.  
  
  
  
"Believe me,", he told her, "it's for the best." He got her to sit down again.  
  
  
  
"I want you to promise me you won't write any more of those books.", Strider told her.  
  
  
  
"You want me to lie?!?", Sareei asked in a shocked tone.  
  
  
  
Strider sighed. "No,", he said patiently, "I want your word that you won't write anymore books like that."  
  
  
  
"No!", said Sareei defensively. Strider gave her a stern look.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to do it.", she said defiantly. "I already sold you the first fifty copies........", she began.  
  
  
  
" The first fifty?" Narak was incredulous. "How many more copies do you have?"  
  
  
  
Sareei sat in stubborn silence. Strider leaned closer to her.  
  
  
  
"How many?", he asked. Sareei paused sullenly.  
  
  
  
"Sareei.........", Strider began impatiently.  
  
  
  
She relented. "I only have a hundred more copies, OK?"  
  
  
  
"A hundred!", Narak was astonished.  
  
  
  
Strider turned to Narak. " Voronwer is probably still in his shop. Find him and tell him I need two hundred more royals. He'll know what it's for."  
  
  
  
"Don't let her talk to any soldiers," Narak warned Strider. As he stalked out the door, he added, "She almost got me killed while you were gone."  
  
  
  
Sareei gave Narak a disgusted look. In return Strider gave her a withering look, which she avoided.  
  
  
  
"Where are the rest of the books?", he asked her.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to tell you.", she declared firmly.  
  
  
  
Strider gave her his best glare.  
  
  
  
"Don't you use that reptile glare on me.", she scolded. "I'm not going to let you burn the rest of my books."  
  
  
  
"If we don't burn the rest of those books, Khor is libel to burn you.", Strider pointed out with a meaningful look.  
  
  
  
'I'm not scared of that field mouse.", Sareei retorted.  
  
  
  
Bara came in just in time to hear Sareei's last remark. "Would you please stop talking like that?", he asked her nervously. "It might get back to Khor."  
  
  
  
"It can do so with my blessing.", smiled Sareei.  
  
  
  
"Where are the rest of the books?", asked Strider firmly.  
  
  
  
"Forget it.", snapped Sareei.  
  
  
  
Strider grew impatient. His grey eyes flashed. "I'm getting tired of asking you the same question over and over."  
  
  
  
"Good.", said Sareei. "I'm getting tired of hearing it."  
  
  
  
Strider was about to return fire, but was interrupted by Narak's entrance.  
  
  
  
"Got it?", he asked Narak.  
  
  
  
"Yes.", answered Narak as he handed Strider the bag of money. "Your friend couldn't believe anyone would write so many copies of one book."  
  
  
  
Strider looked at Sareei. "Neither can I.", he said grimly. He handed the money to Sareei.  
  
  
  
"Here. That's two hundred royals. Now where are the books?", he asked her.  
  
  
  
Getting up, Sareei shoved the money back into Strider's hands." "Keep your money.", she said hotly. "I want my book to circulate all over Middle Earth."  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy?", blurted out Bara. "If that book gets out you won't live long enough to see it circulate all over Middle Earth." He lowered his voice. " Khor will kill you long before that has a chance to happen."  
  
  
  
"Bull.", said Sareei.  
  
  
  
Strider gently but firmly sat Sareei back down and leaned towards her, resting his hands on the table behind her.  
  
  
  
"Do you know what Khor will do to you if he gets wind of this book? He's looking for you already. What do you think he would do to you if he got a look at what you'd written about him? And distributed using his money? Do you understand what I'm saying to you?", he asked grimly.  
  
  
  
Sareei murmured a sullen "Yes.".  
  
  
  
"Do you want to die?", Strider asked her.  
  
  
  
"No.", she said.  
  
  
  
"That's the first smart thing I've heard you say.", remarked Bara. He was rewarded with a glare from Sareei.  
  
  
  
"Where are they?", asked Strider.  
  
  
  
"I hid them.", answered Sareei.  
  
  
  
"WHERE?", demanded all three men at once.  
  
  
  
"In the cellar of Khor's house. ", she said. "The one just outside of town."  
  
  
  
"She's dead.", said Bara with conviction.  
  
  
  
"Well,", explained Sareei, "I didn't think he'd have the brains to look right under his own nose. Besides, the passageway to the cellar is caved in and nobody can get down there."  
  
  
  
"If it's caved in how did you get in?", Narak wanted to know.  
  
  
  
"The cellar wall ends at some cliffs behind the house. The whole area is overgrown with vines and trees.", she explained. "I found the cellar wall and removed some loose stones and went right in. It's so overgrown that the trees make a perfect tunnel right up to the wall."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe she went anywhere near Khor's house.", said Bara.  
  
  
  
"I can.", said Narak.  
  
  
  
"Are all the books there?", asked Strider.  
  
  
  
"Yes.", said Sareei reluctantly.  
  
  
  
"Good.", said Strider. "You stay here and wait for us to come back. Don't do anything. Understand?"  
  
  
  
"And don't talk to any soldiers.", Narak said firmly.  
  
  
  
"What is it with her and soldiers?", asked Bara as he started to leave.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you on the way.", answered Narak as they walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Strider turned to Sareei. "Stay put.", he said firmly. "I want to talk to you when I get back."  
  
  
  
Sareei frowned. "Fine."  
  
  
  
After he walked out Sareei caught sight of Bara's copy of her book lying on the table. She picked it up, intending to hide it, when suddenly a hand snatched the book from her. She looked up and saw Strider smiling down at her.  
  
  
  
"Thanks,", he said and hurried off, almost tripping over the dog as it continued to chase the cat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miles away, an old man was led unceremoniously into a tent and thrown down on the floor. The tent belonged to the captain of one of Khor's scouting parties.  
  
  
  
"Mercy, sir.". begged the old man. "I bring you good news."  
  
  
  
"What good news could you bring me, old man?", sneered the captain as he sat gulping down wine.  
  
  
  
"I found her.", said the old man. "The one Khor is looking for."  
  
  
  
The soldier grabbed the old man roughly by his shirt front. "Where is she?", he demanded.  
  
  
  
"I will get a reward, won't I?", asked the old man.  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes, you'll get everything that's coming to you.", answered the captain. "Now, where is she?", he demanded.  
  
  
  
"She's in the village of Greenmeadow not far from here. I saw her there this morning.", said the old man. "She was selling some book about Khor. She said a lot of nasty things about him in it.", he finished.  
  
  
  
"Oh she did, did she?", sneered the soldier. "Well, maybe I'll go to Greenmeadow and have a little talk with her. I'm sure Khor will be very anxious to have a few words with her too,."  
  
  
  
The other soldiers laughed and elbowed each other. She was in grave trouble they decided.  
  
  
  
As the captain and his men started to leave, the old man spoke. "And my reward? Do I get my reward now?", he asked.  
  
  
  
The captain turned to one of his men. " Helkaer, give this man what's coming to him and then join us in Greenmeadow.  
  
  
  
As the captain left the tent, Helkaer smiled and pulled a dagger out of his belt. The captain heard the old man's cry as he mounted his horse. He smiled at the rest of his soldiers.  
  
  
  
"A seven way split sounds better than an eight way split. Right ?" He and his soldiers rode away laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The three men surveyed the cliff wall. The "entrance" Sareei had made was only three feet by two feet.  
  
  
  
"How in the world did she get a hundred books through that teeny tiny hole?", asked Bara.  
  
  
  
"She seems to be a very determined woman.", answered Strider.  
  
  
  
"You're telling me.", said Narak.  
  
  
  
"Well, let's get to it.", said Strider.  
  
  
  
The three men began to remove the stones that blocked the entrance to the cellar. In a short time the entrance was cleared.  
  
  
  
Bara peered into the darkness nervously. "After you.", he told Strider.  
  
  
  
Strider smiled and stepped into the cellar. He was quickly followed by his friends. When their eyes had adjusted to the gloom, they could see several large stacks of books in a corner.  
  
  
  
"You have to give her credit.", said Narak. "She certainly has courage."  
  
  
  
"I just thought she was crazy.", said Bara.  
  
  
  
It took them a while to load all of the books on the small cart they had brought with them. When they had loaded the last armload of books into the cart everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
"That's the last of them.", said Strider.  
  
  
  
"What if she writes more books?', wondered Narak.  
  
  
  
"Don't even joke about that.", answered Bara looking worried.  
  
  
  
"We'd better get back just as soon as we destroy these books.", said Strider.  
  
  
  
As they moved the cart away from the cave's entrance, Khor's scouting party rode into Greenmeadow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sareei looked up from her cup as one of the townspeople came running into the tavern.  
  
  
  
" Khor's men,", he exclaimed. "They just rode into town."  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do?", asked a frantic woman.  
  
  
  
"What do they want?", exclaimed a man.  
  
  
  
Sareei ran to the window and looked out. She saw seven mounted soldiers in the middle of the marketplace. The captain was talking to the people in the street.  
  
  
  
"We're looking for a certain woman.", he said.  
  
  
  
"Who isn't?", shouted some loudmouth in the crowd. He got dirty looks from some of his friends.  
  
  
  
"She was here in the marketplace this morning selling books.", the captain continued, frowning at the loudmouth. "Hand her over to me and we will leave your village in peace." He turned and whispered to his lieutenant. "After they give us the woman, take this village apart." The lieutenant grinned.  
  
  
  
"Thanks a lot, bonehead.", someone told the loudmouth.  
  
  
  
"Well, where is she?", asked the captain.  
  
  
  
The people were silent. One man took a stealthy look towards the tavern. The captain saw him.  
  
  
  
"She's in the tavern." He pointed to two of his men. "You two. Bring her to me."  
  
  
  
The two men dismounted and walked towards the inn. Shortly after they disappeared into the tavern the captain heard a noise like a small gong. He heard it a second time.  
  
  
  
Sareei ran out of the tavern holding a small frying pan with a large dent in the bottom. She quickly disappeared into the stable next door. Her pursuers didn't come out at all. The captain motioned to two more of his men. "Go get her.", he ordered.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two men dismounted and ran into the stable. They found Sareei standing beside the gate of a darkened stall. "You're coming with us.", one of them told her.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not.", she said and swiftly climbed over the gate into the stall.  
  
  
  
The two soldiers went over the gate and into the stall just as Sareei went back over the gate and ran for the door.  
  
  
  
"Come back here.", bellowed one of the soldiers. Just then they heard the angry snort of the very large bull standing next to them in the stall.  
  
  
  
Outside, the townspeople heard the angry bellow of the bull and the frightened cries of the soldiers. As Sareei ran out the door the last two soldiers caught her and dragged her over to their captain. He sat on his horse smirking at Sareei. " Khor is going to reward me well for catching you. He's promised their weight in gold to any man that brings you in.", he said as he slipped a rope around her neck and tightened it.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't spend my money before I had it in my hand if I were you.", said a voice behind them. They turned to see Strider, Narak, and Bara standing behind them.  
  
  
  
"Keep out of this, Ranger.", the captain warned him. "Best not meddle in Lord Khor 's business."  
  
  
  
"I'm making this my business.", said Strider.  
  
  
  
"Have it your way.", said the captain. He motioned to the two soldiers holding Sareei. "Get him."  
  
  
  
"Stop, while you still can.", warned Strider sternly.  
  
  
  
The two men attacked him with the ferocity of a lion. When they reached him, he simply stopped them by grabbed them by the front of their tunics. He slammed the two men together and then let them drop to he ground. He looked at the captain. "I said, let her go."  
  
  
  
"Come and take her.", sneered the captain. He dismounted and held Sareei in front of him for a human shield. His attention was on Strider so he didn't see Sareei bend down and bite his arm. Suddenly, a searing pain shot up his arm. As he jerked his arm away from Sareei, she broke loose and kicked him hard in the shin. When he bent down in pain, she slammed him in the head with the small frying pan she had hidden in the folds of her skirt. He dropped to the ground. She smiled at Strider.  
  
  
  
"I told you she had fire.", purred Khor's voice. Everyone in the crowd moved away as Khor and Lokhi moved closer to Sareei. Strider placed himself in front of Sareei just as Khor got near her.  
  
  
  
"Leave her alone, Khor.", Strider warned him.  
  
  
  
Khor smiled. "Relax, Ranger. I have no intention of hurting her. Yet." An arrogant smile played on his lips, but his dark eyes smoldered with anger.  
  
  
  
"You're not going to hurt her at all.", said Strider.  
  
  
  
"She stole valuables from my tent.", said Khor. "She owes me."  
  
  
  
"She doesn't owe you anything, Khor.", said Strider. "she was taking back what you had stolen from her first.", he pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Nobody makes a fool out of me.", said Khor angrily.  
  
  
  
"Why should we bother, when you're already............", The rest of Sareei's sentence was cut short by Narak's hand over her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Will you shut up!", scolded Narak.  
  
  
  
"Thank you!", said Bara fervently.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt her.", warned Strider.  
  
  
  
"You'd fight me for a woman?", said Khor disdainfully. He thought of women as broodmares, good only for having children. The contempt was plain on his face.  
  
  
  
"You heard me.", said Strider. "She's no threat to you. Or are you threatened by a woman?" , he added.  
  
  
  
"Oh, please.", Khor said disdainfully.  
  
  
  
"Then leave her alone.", said Strider.  
  
  
  
Khor looked at the determined Rangers for a moment and then laughed. "Alright Ranger. She's all yours." He and Lokhi mounted their horses and rode out of the village.  
  
  
  
"That was too easy.", said Strider with a worried look. "This isn't over yet."  
  
  
  
Sareei nipped Narak's hand and with an indignant "Ow!", he released her.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." , she told him. She turned to Strider. "What do you mean this isn't over yet?"  
  
  
  
" Khor won't forget this.", said Strider. "He is probably on his way to get reinforcements. We need to get you out of this village."  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to run from that parakeet.", said Sareei indignantly.  
  
  
  
"Listen, that 'parakeet' can turn you into a parakeet. I've heard he's been practicing the black arts", Narak reminded her.  
  
  
  
This remark earned him a quizzical look from Strider. He really was going to have to have a long talk with Narak someday.  
  
  
  
"She needs to lay low for a while.", Narak told Strider.  
  
  
  
"Yes.", agreed Strider, "and I think I know just the place."  
  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere.", declared Sareei defiantly.  
  
  
  
Without a word Strider threw Sareei over his shoulder and began walking.  
  
  
  
"Put me down!", demanded Sareei. When Strider kept walking she struck him in the back with her fist. Strider immediately gave her a sharp swat on the behind.  
  
  
  
"Ow. That hurt.", she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Good.", said Strider. "Now you know how it feels."  
  
  
  
She sulked the rest of the way to their destination. Their destination was a cave hidden by a large outcropping of boulders. When they got inside the cave, Strider gently set her down on a large rock. In a few minutes Narak came in carrying an armload of firewood, which he set down nearby. He took some of the firewood and stacked it for a fire. Strider took out the two flints he carried and knelt near the wood. He struck them together and sparks flew. Soon a warm campfire was blazing.  
  
  
  
" Bara, Narak and I are going hunting. If she tries to leave, tie her up.", he said, indicating Sareei.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry.", said Bara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two hunters were gone for some time. Sareei sat sulking in front of the fire. Bara tried to cheer her up.  
  
  
  
"Look, it isn't the end of the world. You just have to be more selective about what you write.", he said diplomatically.  
  
  
  
"In other words,", said Sareei, "don't write anything that will make anyone mad."  
  
  
  
"You got it.", said Bara enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
"What about the truth?", she asked. "The truth can set you free."  
  
  
  
"In this case, the truth can get you killed.", pointed out Bara.  
  
  
  
"But everything I put in that book was the truth.", argued Sareei.  
  
  
  
"I know it doesn't seem fair,", said Bara sympathetically.  
  
  
  
"No it doesn't.", said Sareei sadly.  
  
  
  
"We're doing this for your own good,", said Bara.  
  
  
  
"Why does my own good have to feel so unfair?", Sareei asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
  
  
Strider and Narak came in just in time to hear this. Strider gave the rabbits he was carrying to Narak. He walked over to Sareei and knelt down in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Sareei, we're not doing this to be cruel.", he told her gently as he held one of her hands. "We're simply trying to keep you from getting hurt."  
  
  
  
Another tear rolled down her cheek. Strider gently wiped it away.  
  
  
  
"After this is over, you can write more books.", said Narak, trying to cheer her up.  
  
  
  
"Here." He handed her a beautiful red and gold flower. "I found this and I thought you might like it. "He was rewarded with a tearful smile as she took the flower.  
  
  
  
"Thanks.", she whispered.  
  
  
  
"Tell you what.", said Narak. "You sit here and relax. We'll get supper ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, as everyone sat eating supper, Sareei suddenly put down her food.  
  
  
  
"You know what really annoys me,", she said angrily.  
  
  
  
Everyone sighs and stops eating.  
  
  
  
"Khor started all this and he's going to walk away without a scratch.", she said.  
  
  
  
"Don't be too sure.", said Strider in a determined voice.  
  
  
  
"I feel like hitting him.", said Sareei angrily.  
  
  
  
"You did that.", said Bara. "That's why you're on the lamb now."  
  
  
  
"Just try to calm down.", Strider told her.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to calm down.", said Sareei. "I want to give Khor a piece of my mind!"  
  
  
  
"Maybe we'd better wait a few days. Alright?" suggested Narak, trying to sooth her.  
  
  
  
"But I won't be nearly as mad THEN!", protested Sareei.  
  
  
  
Strider and Narak looked at each other and chuckled.  
  
  
  
"Did I hear someone mention my name?", said a voice.  
  
  
  
Everyone looked up to see Khor standing in the doorway of the cave with Lokhi. He stepped out of the darkness into the firelight with Lokhi close behind him.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Khor?", asked Strider as he stepped forward and placed himself in between Khor and Sareei.  
  
  
  
"You know what I want.", smiled Khor.  
  
  
  
"Well you can't have her." , challenged Narak.  
  
  
  
Sareei stepped around Strider to confront Khor. As he reached for her she threw her food in his face.  
  
  
  
"Here. Have some rabbit.", she snapped.  
  
  
  
Khor slapped the food aside and took a step forward. Anger darkened his handsome face.  
  
  
  
Strider grabbed Sareei and pulled her back behind him.  
  
  
  
"Out of my way!", warned Khor. "This is none of your business."  
  
  
  
"I'm making this my business.", said Strider.  
  
  
  
Khor took another step forward. "I intend to teach her some manners.", he said in a deadly voice.  
  
  
  
"You'd better learn some yourself first.", retorted Sareei. She stood her ground as Khor came closer.  
  
  
  
"You have a lot to learn, little girl.", Khor threatened.  
  
  
  
"So do you, rat face.", snapped Sareei.  
  
  
  
Khor was astounded. " Do you have any idea who you are talking to?", he demanded.  
  
  
  
"Yes.", said Sareei. "I'm talking to a jackass."  
  
  
  
"That's all.", said Khor infuriated. He reached for his sword.  
  
  
  
"Hold it!", snapped Strider. He turned to the angry warrior. "Look Khor, don't you have better things to do than send your men across Middle Earth chasing one woman?"  
  
  
  
"Why don't you guys just leave.", said Bara, finally getting his nerve up.  
  
  
  
He was rewarded with an evil look from Lokhi.  
  
  
  
"Or not.", murmured Bara, cringing.  
  
  
  
"She attacked me. She robbed me. And you just want me to let her go?", asked an angry Khor.  
  
  
  
"It's not so much fun when someone does it to YOU is it?", spat Sareei.  
  
  
  
"She only took what your men had stolen from her in the first place, Khor.", Strider pointed out.  
  
  
  
"She knocked me out.", snarled Khor darkly.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't let that get out if I were you.", said Narak.  
  
  
  
"That's right.", said Strider. "How would it look to your men if someone told them that the great Khor Dulgi had been defeated in a fight with a woman?" He smiled at Khor.  
  
  
  
"She struck me from behind.", fumed Khor.  
  
  
  
"I don't think your soldiers will care.", said Narak.  
  
  
  
"All they'll care about is that you were defeated by a woman.", said Strider.  
  
  
  
"You know, if I were them, I'd start looking for someone else to follow.", said Narak to Strider.  
  
  
  
"Looks like Khor is going to have to find himself another army.", said Strider smoothly. "That is if someone lets this information ..........slip out.", he finished with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't dare.", challenged Khor.  
  
  
  
"Try me.", said Strider, looking Khor in the eye.  
  
  
  
"That's blackmail!", stormed Khor.  
  
  
  
The two Rangers smiled at Khor. "Yes, it is, isn't it?', said Strider, looking pleased with himself.  
  
  
  
"Yeah.", grinned Narak.  
  
  
  
Strider turned back to the frustrated Khor. "Is your vengeance worth loosing your reputation? Not to mention your entire army?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Khor fumed for a moment. "If word of this ever gets out..........", he threatened.  
  
  
  
"It won't.", promised Strider. "Just as long as you leave Sareei alone."  
  
  
  
As Khor started to leave, he paused and turned to Sareei.  
  
  
  
"You need to be on a leash.", he told her.  
  
  
  
"You need to be in a muzzle!", she retorted.  
  
  
  
Khor bristled and took a step closer.  
  
  
  
" Khor!", Strider said sharply.  
  
  
  
Khor stopped. He and Sareei glared at each other.  
  
  
  
"Just leave.", said Strider, his hand on the grip of his sword.  
  
  
  
"Keep her under control.", warned Khor. He stormed out, followed by Lokhi.  
  
  
  
"Humph!", snorted Sareei.  
  
  
  
Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning the group walked through the marketplace. Suddenly, a large dog chased a tomcat directly across their path and into an alleyway. Just as they walked past the alley, they heard a sharp yelp from the dog and a snarling yowl from the tomcat. Behind them the dog shot out of the alley with the angry tomcat in hot pursuit.  
  
  
  
Strider smiled at Sareei. "The books are all destroyed.", he told her. "You should be safe. For now. If that's all the copies you have,........" He raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Yes, that was all the copies I had.", she told him.  
  
  
  
"Good.", said Narak and Bara in unison.  
  
  
  
"You're not thinking of writing more of those kind of books are you?", asked Strider cautiously.  
  
  
  
Sareei smiled sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Oh wonderful.", moaned Narak.  
  
  
  
"Well what do you expect me to do? Give up writing?", she asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
  
  
"You don't have to write about Khor !", said Narak.  
  
  
  
"How about a nice book on gardening?", suggested Bara. He was rewarded with a disdainful look from Sareei.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to die?", asked Strider.  
  
  
  
"No.", answered Sareei.  
  
  
  
"Change your subject matter.", said Bara.  
  
  
  
"Fine.", said Sareei shortly.  
  
  
  
They reached the edge of the village. Halbarad had their horses and was waiting for them out in the road. Strider was immensely glad to see him. As soon as he dropped Bara off at his village Strider was going home to see his family. He hadn't been home in six months and he was anxious to see what new mischief his brothers had been up to. He turned to say farewell to Sareei.  
  
  
  
Strider took her hand. "Goodbye Sareei. Take care of yourself."  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Strider.", she said. "Goodbye Narak. Bara."  
  
  
  
"Stay out of trouble.", admonished Bara as he took her hand.  
  
  
  
As they walked towards the horses they heard Sareei's voice behind them.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I'll write about........Sauron.", she mused as she sat down on a nearby bench.  
  
  
  
Strider froze, turned in his tracks and walked back to her. "Don't even think about it.", he warned her sternly, his grey eyes flashing.  
  
  
  
"Just kidding.", she told him with an impish smile.  
  
  
  
Strider gave her a warning look, then the three men walked to their horses. As they mounted up Bara asked, "Do you really think she'll take our advice?"  
  
  
  
"Not a chance.", said Strider and Narak together.  
  
  
  
As the men rode away, Sareei smiled to herself as she pulled a quill, a bottle of ink, and a piece of parchment out of her bag.  
  
  
  
"Maybe.........Saruman.", she said thoughtfully. She bent over her parchment and began to write.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Khor Dulgi -- "black lord"  
  
Ugru Dalad -- "under [the] Shadow".  
  
Lokhi -- "crooked"  
  
Bara-- short for Barabatta , Quicktalker  
  
Narak -- "eagle"  
  
Voronwer -- Loyal one  
  
Helkaer -- Icy one 


	7. Discovery

Arabella Thorne: Thank you for your wonderful review. You have been an invaluable help to me with my writing and an invaluable friend. Poor Bara knows when to leave. He headed for the next town with the Rangers. Maybe he can make an appearance in later chapters.  
  
Hope you guys like the next chapter. Just keep in mind I'm a rank amateur. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Firebrand Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
Sareei waited sullenly in Elrond's study. Flanked by Elladan and Elrohir, with Glorfindel planted firmly in front of her, there was really no opportunity for escape. So they waited, while Strider briefed Elrond on her escapades in Greenmeadow. Already incensed by the forced ride from Greenmeadow, Sareei was not in a good mood.  
  
  
  
"He's probably presenting it in the worst possible light.", she muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
"He couldn't possibly present it in a 'worst possible light'," retorted Elladan sourly. The scratches on his face still itched.  
  
  
  
Just then Elrond swept into the room, closely followed by Strider. From the glint in Strider's eye Sareei was sure he had done his best to get her into trouble. Glorfindel stepped aside as Elrond came in. The elf lord stood regarding her for a moment before he motioned the rest of the occupants out of the room. As the door shut behind them he gave a tired sigh.  
  
  
  
"Sareei..", he began.  
  
  
  
Her patience was already approaching the breaking point. Exasperated, Sareei angrily interrupted.  
  
  
  
"You can't keep me here against my will. And you don't have any right to tell me what to do!", she stormed.  
  
  
  
Elrond stopped and regarded Sareei with a raised eyebrow before he continued.  
  
  
  
"I am aware of what your dream contained, Sareei. I only want to help you.", he told her gently.  
  
  
  
"I don't need your help.", said Sareei angrily. "Why don't you mind your own business, elf."  
  
  
  
Elrond's face grew grim. "Sareei, I know you are in pain. But striking out at others will not ease your pain or change what happened to your father." He looked deeply in her eyes. "Neither will suicide."  
  
  
  
His remark hit a little too close to home. "I'm not trying to commit suicide.", retorted Sareei as she came to her feet. She stood toe to toe with Elrond, defiance radiating from her features.  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving. Get out of my way." Sareei knew she was close to loosing control, but she didn't care anymore.  
  
  
  
She put both hands on Elrond's chest and tried to shove him out of her way. It was like trying to shove a stone wall. Elrond stood immovable before Sareei. His face was stone and his eyes held a peculiar glint as they turned a stormy dark grey. Without another word Elrond captured her eyes with his stern grey ones. Sareei found she couldn't turn her eyes away. Elrond reached up and touched her gently between the eyes, sending her to sleep. The last thing Sareei remembered was falling into those stormy grey eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sareei opened her eyes and looked around the room. She sighed and dropped her head back onto the pillow. She was back in her room. She got out of bed and dressed quickly. Then she hurried gathered her belongings into her saddlebags.  
  
  
  
She stepped back to the door and cautiously peeked out. The hall was empty. She took a deep breath and stepped into the hall. Just then a group of giggling elven women came around the corner. Sareei quickly fell into step behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gandalf sat in Elrond's study finishing his morning coffee. Elrond had been quiet all morning. What is troubling you, old friend?", asked Gandalf gently.  
  
  
  
"Sareei.", admitted Elrond. "She is nearing a breakdown and still she refuses help. She is in great pain, even if she will not admit it." He shook his head. "She seems determined to challenge every evil thing in Middle Earth. What is she trying to prove? I fear for her safety." His face was clouded with concern.  
  
  
  
"Then we had best keep a close eye on her, my friend. She can be a handful can't she?", he smiled as he sipped the last of his coffee.  
  
  
  
Elrond thoughtfully nodded in agreement. He set down his cup. "I had better go check on her. She should be awake any moment now. And I'm sure she will not be pleased to find that she was sent to sleep last night."  
  
  
  
"In that case I'd better go with you and serve as your body guard. I wouldn't want it said that the great Lord of Imladris met his end at the hands of a Numenorian spitfire." He didn't even bother to hide his chuckle.  
  
  
  
Elrond tried his best to scowl but Gandalf's laughter was contagious. He too was chuckling as he gathered the ancient scrolls he had been reading and stepped to the bookcase to put them away. Gandalf sat watching him as he sat serenely puffing his pipe.  
  
  
  
Neither saw Sareei as she walked past the study on her way out the front door. She hid herself on the other side a group of servants making their way down the hall. When they reached the front steps she left the group and headed for the stables.  
  
  
  
Just as she got inside the stable she heard voices coming from one of the stalls. She quickly stepped inside a stall and hid behind a horse. She ducked down as four figures walked past the stall. The laughing group left the barn and headed for the house.  
  
  
  
"Ah, little brother", said Elrohir, "you worry too much. The mare will be fine."  
  
  
  
"Yes", chimed in Legolas, "with too such expert healers as your brothers looking after her, your mare should be fine. That is..", he added with a twinkle in his eye," if your brother's cures don't kill her first."  
  
  
  
This promptly earned him a slap on the back of the head from both twins.  
  
  
  
"I don't know which is funnier." , Aragorn snickered. "The remark Legolas made or you retribution." He laughed as he was promptly attacked by all three elves.  
  
  
  
Sareei breathed a sigh of relief as the voices faded toward the direction of the house. She quickly saddled Ariel and bolted for the front gate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elrond was not pleased when he reached Sareei's room and found her gone. He immediately sent his sons and Legolas out to bring her back. She may be riding a mearas but she would tire and have to rest eventually. That would give them a chance to catch up to her. He stood on the balcony and watched the small group ride out. He prayed to Eru that the riders would find her before whatever was stalking her did.  
  
  
  
He was not pleased with her defiance, but understanding it's origin, he was not as severe with her as he might have been. However, no matter what her problems, he could not tolerate such behavior in the future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group split up when the trail seemed to divide and go in two different directions. Elladan and Elrohir headed south, while Aragorn and Legolas went north. Laying out false trails would do her no good, thought Aragorn grimly. Her trail, while difficult for an average human to follow, was very plain to the elf and the Dunedan. They followed the trail relentlessly until the going got so difficult they were forced to leave their horses. They found the meadow that Sareei had left Ariel in, so they loosed their horses to graze there and continued on foot.  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Aragorn to pick up her trail again. He found something else too, something that made his blood run cold. Uruk-Hai tracks. Huge ones. And they were following Sareei. He looked at Legolas with grim eyes. They both broke into a run down the trail. 


	8. Trapped

Arabella Thorne - Thank you so much for your review. No, don't worry. I will finish what I start. I have several more chapters in mind and I hope to bring in some new developments that will surprise you. Thanks for all your encouragement. It means a lot to a beginning writer.  
  
Ada Kensington - What a nice thing to say. Thank you so much. I was beginning to wonder if anyone besides Arabella was reading this at all. I will try my best to make the next chapter longer and more interesting. Please bear with me as I am an amateur writer. I really do enjoy writing though. Thank you very much for your kind review.  
  
Many thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. I am still learning as I write this adventure. I hope to spring a few surprises in the future. Until then, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and God Bless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Trapped  
  
  
  
  
  
Sareei was uneasy. There was something out there in the dark. There was a faint noise. Then another one, this time closer. Sareei quickly went further back into the cave and waited in the darkness, watching the entrance. Into the firelight walked an UrukHai.  
  
  
  
This Uruk-Hai was a big one. And smarter than most Sareei had encountered. It didn't bother with the food on the fire. It went straight towards the back of the cave, searching for her. It moved silently in the darkness, knowing it had her trapped.  
  
  
  
Sareei retreated further back into the darkness. Suddenly something hit her foot. She looked down and barely made out a small rock laying in the dirt. Just then she looked up and saw a flash by her head. The scimitar slammed into the cave wall only inches from her face. The Uruk-Kai towered over her, snarling with rage as he struggled insanely to get the blade loose for another blow. Sareei ran for her life into the darkness of the cave.  
  
  
  
"It's only a matter of time.", the orc thought. He moved silently in the darkness and then stopped, still as a stone, listening. He moved again, this time closer to Sareei's hiding place. He stopped, and stood there listening for what seemed forever. He could hear the wind in the trees outside. Then he focused again on his prey, turning his head towards the back of the cave. Sareei held her breath, sure that the Uruk-Hai could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She was caught. She couldn't run. But she wasn't going down without a fight, she thought defiantly, as her hand unsheathed her knife. The orc suddenly swung his head around in Sareei's direction again. Both opponents froze as the orc stood listening intently. Then he slowly started moving toward Sareei's hiding place, his green eyes slits in the darkness.  
  
  
  
Sareei slipped further into the cave, still hoping to find a way of escape. The Uruk-Hai continued it's advance, never changing it's pace. It kept moving slowly and surely towards it's prey.  
  
Sareei looked up and sent a prayer heavenward to Iluvator. "I guess this is it. Ready or not here I come.", she prayed ruefully.  
  
  
  
Just then the orc gave a sharp grunt and stepped swiftly in her direction. Sareei took a swift step backwards and felt her left leg sink down into water. Suddenly there was a blinding pain shooting through her leg, exploding into her brain. Before she could stop herself she uttered a piercing scream of pain. The orc immediately charged, his scimitar raised for the kill. Suddenly he pitched forward into the dirt not three feet from the anguished woman. There were two arrows protruding from the back of his head. He was dead.  
  
  
  
Through the haze of pain Sareei could see several silhouettes running towards her. "Oh, great. More Uruk-Hai." She raised the knife to defend herself as best she could. "Come and get it.", she whispered darkly. Suddenly she realized the silhouettes were people.  
  
  
  
Aragorn ran past the dead Uruk-Hai to Sareei.  
  
  
  
"You have a strange way of showing gratitude, Sareei.", said Aragorn, staying out of her reach. She stood uncertainly, holding her knife, then recognized him in the dim light. Then, another wave of pain from her left leg made her gasp and double over, dropping the knife. Aragorn quickly came to her side.  
  
  
  
"Are you hurt?", asked Aragorn. Sareei nodded grimly through her pain.  
  
Legolas put his hand under Sareei's elbow for support while Aragorn ran back to the front of the cave and made a torch from one of the pieces of wood from the fire. He came back with it and handed it to Legolas. He could see Sareei more clearly now. "Where?", he asked, running his eyes quickly over her clothing for bloodstains. Sareei pointed to her submerged left leg. If the pain in her eyes was any indicator, she was in agony.  
  
  
  
Aragorn moved closer to access the situation. Sareei's leg was submerged in a very small pool, one obviously dug as a trap. The water around the leg was red with blood. She was loosing blood fast. They would have to get her out quickly before she bled to death. Legolas put his arms around her shoulders to steady her, while Aragorn reached into the water to access the damage. What he found turned his stomach.  
  
  
  
"There is a spike in the water.", he told Legolas. " It went into the back of the leg just above the ankle and exited just below the knee. The whole lower leg is impaled." Sareei sagged against Legolas in an effort not to faint. Legolas looked at her in sympathy and then back at Aragorn.  
  
  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Hold her tightly, Legolas.", he told him in Sindarin. "I am going to have to pull the leg off of the spike."  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas nodded and tightened his grip on the nearly unconscious woman. Aragorn quickly jerked the leg upwards and off the deadly spike. Sareei's scream echoed through the cave, than she went limp against Legolas' shoulder. Aragorn bound up the wounds as quickly as he could to help stop some of the bleeding. He looked at Legolas. "We have to get her to Elrond quickly. I don't think she is going to make it otherwise."  
  
  
  
Aragorn's face was grim as he picked up Sareei's unconscious form and quickly left the cave. By the time they reached the horses, the bandages around Sareei's leg were soaked in crimson. Aragorn tried to mount his horse, but Ariel was having none of it. No one was going to carry Sareei but him. Sighing, Aragorn handed Sareei to Legolas and mounted the black stallion. As soon as Legolas handed Sareei up to Aragorn, Ariel wheeled and ran for Rivendell. The wind whistled past as he came down off the mountain like a thunderstorm, never once slacking his pace from a dead run. He was sure footed as a mountain goat and he knew the trail well. He could smell Sareei's blood and he knew she was hurt badly. He would run until his heart burst if he had to.  
  
  
  
Elrond came running down the steps as Aragorn and Legolas came tearing into the courtyard. He had been standing at the window to his study when he saw them galloping down the path to the front gate. He took one look at Sareei's blood soaked leg and quickly took her from Aragorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Sareei,", he said sadly, "what mischief have you done yourself this time?" He swept up the steps and made his way to his study, quickly giving instructions to his sons as he went. They ran ahead of him and started preparing the medical supplies they knew he would need when he arrived with Sareei. This was going to be a long night indeed.  
  
  
  
Ariel gave a low moan, as a tear ran down his elegant face. He stood in the darkness, looking up at the light from Elrond's study. And waited. 


	9. Liam

Arabella -- Thank you so much for all the encouragement and patience during all my rewrites. You are a true friend.  
  
Ada Kensington - Thank you very much. I really enjoy writing this story. Hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Anita -- Thank you. Sareei is the daughter of a old Numenorean warrior.  
  
Hope everyone likes this next chapter. There are a few unexpected surprises I hope you will enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 Liam  
  
  
  
Sareei sighed and opened her eyes. Her gaze fell on a dark blue robe and black boots. As her gaze traveled upward they came to rest on Elrond's face. She sighed again and tried to sit up. Burning pain shot through her left leg and she fell back on her pillow.  
  
"I'm afraid Sareei that this time you will have to stay put. The injury to your leg is very severe and you will be in bed for quite some time."  
  
He took a small glass of cordial from the bedside table and helped her drink it down. The cordial started to take affect almost immediately and Sareei's head started to swim.  
  
She tried to get up again and only succeeded in making the pain worse. She cried out and Elrond moved swiftly to her side, gently laying her back down on her pillow.  
  
"Please lie still, Sareei, and give the cordial a chance to ease your pain. You are only hurting yourself," Elrond told her quietly.  
  
She continued to struggle against his hold. "But they're going to get away.", she said her voice breaking.  
  
Elrond held her firmly in his arms. "Who is going to get away, Sareei?" he asked gently.  
  
She laid her sleepy head on his shoulder and cried. "All of them.", she sobbed. "I promised Papa I would get all of them, and I haven't."  
  
Elrond's eyes warmed in sympathy. "You do no need to get all of them, Sareei.", he said softly. "Your father never meant for you to spend the rest of your life hunting out the evil in this world."  
  
"But I have to stop him.", murmured Sareei sadly as the cordial took hold. "He had Papa killed. And he told me he killed my mother too."  
  
Elrond's attention was riveted on Sareei's words. "Tell me Sareei. Tell me all about it. Who is he?"  
  
"My uncle.", whispered Sareei. "He sent a grey warrior to kill Papa and to take me to him. The warrior wounded Papa. While he was lying there, it pushed its sword into his leg and started to twist it. I had to stop him." Sareei started to cry.  
  
Elrond held her close against his shoulder as she lay there trembling.  
  
Sareei shuddered and continued. "I heard Papa scream. And then it was like I was watching someone else. I saw her swing her sword and cut off the grey warrior's arm, the one holding the sword in Papa's leg. Then she just kept screaming and hacking at it until it was dead." She stopped. "I had never killed anyone before. After it was dead, I went to Papa. I couldn't get the bleeding to stop so I just held his head in my lap. We talked about all our favorite memories until he fell asleep." Sareei couldn't bring herself to use the term died. "Then I got Ariel and I backtracked the grey warrior to find my uncle. Papa could track across rock and he was a good teacher. I found my uncle and told him he was going to answer for killing my father. He told me....." Sareei started crying again.  
  
Elrond held her in his arms and waited patiently for her to calm herself.  
  
She finally took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"He told me that in every other generation in our family there is born a female who is an empath. That I was supposed to be an empath, someone who can heal wounds. He told me he killed my mother the day I was born and tried to steal me out of the house. And now that I was old enough to train as an empath, he had my father killed. He wanted to 'marry' me to one of his grey warriors to create a self-healing army. He said they would be invincible."  
  
She looked up at Elrond with tears streaming down her face. "My parents were killed because of me. I took out my sword and I fought him. I tried to kill him, but he just kept laughing at me and moving away. Finally he chased me to the top of a waterfall. I had nowhere else to run. I turned with my sword still in my hand. If I was going to die I wasn't going to disgrace Papa doing it. He told me to give up. That serving the darkness and Sauron would have generous rewards. The grey warriors were behind him, cutting off my escape. I stood looking at him for a second and then gave him my answer. "I am a Numenorian, like my father before me, and his father before him. And I would rather be dead than serve Sauron."  
  
"His face twisted with rage. He said, "Then die." He hit me across the face with the back of his fist and knocked me off of the waterfall. I hit a tree limb halfway down and I think it broke my fall. I remember waking up in the mud and a small pool of stinking water. I had been left on a trash heap. I guess my uncle thought I was dead and he threw me out with the rest of the garbage." Sareei started to sob again.  
  
Elrond rocked her in his arms and softly began singing a song of comfort he had used many times with Arwen when she was upset. Sareei relaxed in his arms and finally went to sleep. Elrond laid her back on her pillow and, putting a hand on her forehead sent her into a deep healing sleep. The kind designed to heal the mind as well as the body.  
  
Rising, he swiftly went to his study to see what information he had on empaths.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cloaked figure sat in a corner and watched the room from the folds of his hood. His face was well concealed. It had taken him days to track Sareei from the old house in the trollshaws. After finding her father's grave he had immediately set out looking for her. His search had led him to Greenmeadow. An older man was questioning the innkeeper about Sareei. The stranger took him in in one appraising glance. He was tall and muscular. His face was handsome, but his good looks were marred by the look of cruelty in his hard eyes and around his mouth. There was an aura of evil about him that the innkeeper clearly didn't like. He shifted uncomfortably in front of the man.  
  
The stranger's keen hearing picked up the name Sareei as he inquired about her whereabouts. He listened as the innkeeper told the man that she had been taken away by a ranger and an elf and that they had mentioned Rivendell.  
  
The stranger smiled. Finding Sareei wasn't going to be as difficult as he first believed. But there was this man to deal with. What did he want with Sareei? He watched as the man left the tavern. He rose and swiftly followed him through the dark to a camp some distance outside of town. He stood in the trees and watched as the man was met by some thirty creatures with a distinctly reptilian appearance. His skin started to crawl as he looked at them and his lip curled in distaste. The cloaked man settled down and waited as the man had his supper. His voice carried to the trees and the stranger heard him easily as he told the foul creatures his plans for Sareei. And how, now that he knew his niece was alive, he was going to teach that little witch a lesson she would never forget. He swore he would get her and break her spirit this time. Then use her to begin his new army.  
  
The stranger's heart burned with outrage at this but he knew the wise thing to do was to get to Rivendell as fast as he could and warn Lord Elrond of the impending attack. He stepped lightly to his horse and silently mounted.  
  
Riding hard for Rivendell, he arrived several days later, riding in the front gate just after sunrise. Dismounting he asked for Lord Elrond.  
  
An elf servant bowed and said, "Please follow me my lord."  
  
Elrond carried Sareei into the garden and gently sat her down at the table. Carefully resting her leg on a footstool and he then went to his own seat. Sareei looked around at the group seated at the breakfast table. Elrond and Gandalf were sitting at her left. Isilme at her right. Lord Elrond had ordered this in order to help Isilme get over his fear of Sareei. Aragorn and Legolas were seated directly in front of her.  
  
Legolas was recounting a tale about the spiders in Mirkwood. "They can be most formidable in groups."  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement.  
  
"I remember seeing some of them last year," Isilme commented, "when we visited with your father, Legolas. I agree, they are quite formidable."  
  
"How big are the spiders in Mirkwood?" Sareei asked innocently.  
  
"Very big.", said Legolas. He thought a moment. Deciding to discourage any spider hunting excursions he told her. "They are as big as a cow."  
  
"Really?", breathed Sareei. "I would love to see that!", she said smiling.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to say something else, but was kicked by Aragorn. He shook his head at Legolas.  
  
She turned to Isilme. "What is the scariest thing you ever saw?", she asked him.  
  
Isilme grimaced involuntarily. "You mean besides you?" he thought to himself. After considering a moment he answered. "A cave troll. They are huge and ill tempered and carry ...."  
  
"A huge hammer.", Sareei finished for him. "And when they open their mouth to scream at you like a fool they sound just like an angry warg."  
  
Isilme froze in mid swallow. Elrond and Gandalf looked up from their plates frowning. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and then turned suspicious eyes on Sareei.  
  
"And just how do you know what a cave troll looks like? Or what an angry warg sounds like for that matter.", asked Aragorn, his piercing eyes fixed on Sareei. In fact everyone was staring at her.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, sensing a lecture in the making. Reaching for her glass she attempted to change the subject. "This juice is really good.", she murmured as she took a drink.  
  
Gandalf fixed her with a penetrating gaze. "Just where did you see a cave troll?", he demanded.  
  
"In a cave.", Sareei said innocently as she took another sip of juice.  
  
"What cave?", Elrond asked resignedly knowing how driven this young woman had been by her pain to seek out danger.  
  
"Uh....", Sareei hesitated.  
  
Gandalf got up from his chair and came to stand beside Sareei's, his hands on his hips. "Just where did you see a cave troll young lady?"  
  
Sareei sighed as she looked up at Gandalf. "Well.... I was traveling and I found this cave and night was coming on and.....well..."  
  
"And well what?", demanded Gandalf sharply.  
  
"Well, I wasn't the only one in the cave and .......well.....he started it!", she finished defensively.  
  
Elrond sighed deeply. "Sareei, I think you had better tell us what happened."  
  
"Indeed!", agreed Gandalf, fixing her with a stern glare.  
  
"Oh alright.", said Sareei. "I was in the cave and I found this pit. And I went to the edge to look. I wasn't doing anything wrong", she said in her own defense. "I just went to the edge and looked. That was all."  
  
"And?", asked Elrond sighing.  
  
"Well, there was this cave troll at the bottom of the pit. And he was walking around at the bottom fussing to himself. And the sides were so tall and steep he couldn't climb up so he could never get to me. Well, he looked up and saw me and he opened his mouth and roared at me for no good reason!"  
  
"Imagine that.", muttered Gandalf. "Go on.", he ordered Sareei.  
  
"Well, he made me mad so I stood on the edge and told him don't you yell at me like that! I didn't get you into this pit and if that's going to be your attitude you can just rot there for all I care." She turned to Isilme. "And do you know what he did?"  
  
Isilme silently shook his head.  
  
"He picked up a huge rock and threw it at me. He almost hit me too. So I said 'If you want to throw rocks two can play at that game master troll!' So I went to find a rock of my own. Well he must have thought I had left because by the time I wrestled it to the edge he wasn't looking up anymore. So I pushed it over the edge and it hit him on the head. Then he started screaming like he'd lost his mind and started clawing at the walls of the pit." She hesitated. "I may have kicked one or two more rocks down on his head."  
  
"Please continue, Sareei.", said Elrond dryly. "I'm sure there's more."  
  
"Well, I saw him reaching up on the wall for something so I went over to see what it was. And there was this big hammer caught between two big rocks. He was trying to reach the handle. I jiggled it a little with my foot and managed to keep it just out of his reach. But then he jumped up and got hold of it and started pulling. I kicked another rock off on his head and he got really mad and jerked the hammer down. It landed right on top of his head. Then he really started screaming and pounding on the walls. Well, he was making so much noise, things were starting to come down off of the ceiling and giving me a headache so I left."  
  
There was a long silence. Sareei grew uncomfortable under their stares. "Well, it wasn't like I haven't done it before.", she blurted out.  
  
Gandalf fixed her with a fierce scowl. "Teasing a cave troll is not like teasing the neighbor's dog!", he thundered.  
  
"I know. They are so much easier to provoke.", Sareei snickered.  
  
A soft melodious voice interrupted with a chuckle, "Up to your old tricks again, my beloved?"  
  
An elf servant stood before Lord Elrond. "A stranger to see you my lord.". He bowed low and left.  
  
Sareei froze and her eyes widened slightly. "It can't be .... Liam!!??."  
  
Everyone looked over at the newcomer. He was standing under a nearby great oak, his dark brown waist length hair shining in the morning sun, his long cloak swirling around him. He was beautiful, fair of face, with high cheekbones and a soft generous mouth beneath a proud strong nose set in a square jaw.  
  
He bowed low before Elrond, his hand to his chest. "My Lord Elrond, my name is Liam. I come on urgent personal business." His penetrating gaze rested on Sareei.  
  
Sareei watched as the tall elf moved towards her; one lean eyebrow arched up, his thick river of silken hair flowing around his waist. It had several thin braids and there were tiny knots at the ends decorated with small silver beads. Some of the braids were pulled back from his face in intricate patterns. His dark brown silk shirt had a border of intricate silver embroidery of leaves down the front. The intricate silver belt he wore over his brown silk pants, was woven in elegant swirls and patterns. It held an equally elegant sword, with an ornate silver grip. It was sharper than a dragon's claw. Over all was a dark emerald green velvet hooded cloak, with the same silver embroidery. His black boots made no sound as he walked towards her.  
  
Sareei was momentarily mesmerized by his compelling eyes. They captured your attention immediately, as though he could look see your every thought. A dark grey like Elrond's, they practically glowed when they fell on Sareei. His glance danced with laughter as he smiled at Sareei, who sat there with her mouth open in surprise.  
  
His beloved! He had not seen her since they had parted in haste from each other over two years ago at her father's home. Sareei caught by his focused gaze, her lips still parted slightly, stared in return, still stunned by his unexpected appearance. Liam! Of all the elves to come walking into Rivendell! It had been so long! She had thought perhaps he had forgotten all about her and their engagement. Smiling tentatively at him, she stood up awkwardly from the table, resting her weight on her good leg. He did not miss this and immediately took her in his arms. As he drew her to him she had the impression of immense power surging just below the surface, like being near a raging river. His piercing gray eyes captured hers. He bent and kissed her, softly at first, feathering her lips with his but soon, the kiss became more fervent and intense, and the two held each other tightly, shutting out the others watching opened-mouth at this unexpected reunion. Sareei melted into his embrace.  
  
When he finally released her, Liam sat Sareei back down and knelt beside her. Taking her hand, his eyes held hers as he slowly kissed it. His betrothed had not changed that much. She still had auburn hair and stubborn green eyes. And the same saucy look on her face that had captured his heart so many years ago. His heart began to beat faster. "Your beauty outshines the sun, my heart.", he said softly.  
  
"H..Hello Liam.", was all she could get out. 'Darn', she thought, 'why does he always do this to me? I get too close to him and I can't put two words together.' She sat and fumed at herself.  
  
Gandalf gave Liam an appraising look and turned to Sareei, "I feel you may have left out one or two details about yourself, my dear.", he said smiling at her.  
  
Sareei actually blushed.  
  
Liam's eyes went to Sareei's bandaged leg. "What is this?" he asked her.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. "Well.......I sort of got a hole in my leg.", she explained.  
  
"Two holes.", corrected Gandalf turning to Liam. "Her leg was impaled on a spike."  
  
Liam's gaze never left Sareei. "And how did this happen?", he asked Gandalf as he stroked Sareei's cheek, his dark gray eyes gazing into her stubborn green ones.  
  
"She has been hunting orcs and one of them laid a trap for her.", said the wizard. "She very nearly bled to death before she got here."  
  
Sareei give Gandalf a dirty look for telling Liam that. She didn't want him to know. She quickly turned to her fiancée.  
  
"Really Liam, I'm fine. I will be up and walking in no time." Trying to get his mind off of her injuries, she tried to change the subject. "Why don't you let me show you the garden? The roses are really lovely."  
  
Liam knew she was trying to change the subject, "I don't think that is possible, my heart.", he said gently, his face unreadable. Sareei always found this infuriating.  
  
"Why not?", asked Sareei suspiciously. He was being too gallant. He was up to something.  
  
Liam's eyes twinkled with mischief as he bent closer, his hands gently stroking her hair. "Because my dove, I think it is time you took a nap.", he said firmly, as he stared into her eyes, his own turning a dark storm cloud gray.  
  
Her eyes light up with fire. "Liam, don't you dar.....", her voice trailing off as Liam sent her to sleep. He caught her as she slumped in her chair. He gently picked her up, cuddling her in his arms and turned to Elrond.  
  
"My lord, it is imperative that I talk to you. But first I must be sure that Sareei will remain asleep. Can you show me to her room?"  
  
Elrond led the way to Sareei's room. Liam carried her in and placed her on the bed. Whispering "A blessed sleep my love", he gently kissed her forehead. She sighed and fell more deeply into her slumbers.  
  
Liam then turned to Elrond, all business. "My lord, Sareei's uncle and a contingent of thirty grey warriors are nearing the ford. With your permission I would like to assist you in confronting him before he reaches Imladris. He means to take Sareei and I will not permit that." His face was taunt, his voice was deadly calm and his usually warm gray eyes were black with anger.  
  
"Nor will I.", answered Elrond, his own eyes turning dark.  
  
"This man has been a burden on Middle Earth far too long my lord.", said Liam. "He means to use Sareei..."  
  
"I know.", interrupted Elrond grimly. "She told me. This must stop." Elrond led Liam from the room as they began making preparations to deal with the uncle and the gray warriors. 


	10. A Happy Ending

Many thanks to Arabella Thorne. This chapter wouldn't have been written if it hadn't been for your encouragement. God Bless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All of Tolkien's stuff belongs to him. Sareei and Liam are mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Firebrand - Chapter 10 - A Happy Ending  
  
  
  
  
  
Elrond looked out over the ford. His archers were in place and ready. He looked at the elf mounted next to him. Liam sat on his horse behind the tree, his dark gray eyes peering through the leaves; intently watching for the approach of Sareei's uncle. He was mounted on Sareei's black stallion Ariel with his sword at the ready. Elrond could see a fire burning in his eyes, one kindled by anger and determination. This elf apparently loved Sareei very deeply, enough to give up his place in Valinor to be with her. Elrond's thoughts went to Arwen. Did she really love Estel this much? Liam's face was still, his love for Sareei shining on his handsome face. He had often seen the same look on Arwen's face as she watched Estel ride away. His father's heart was glad she had found someone who truly loved her; but it rebelled at the thought of never seeing his beloved daughter again. Elrond frowned and turned back to the ford. He needed to stay focused on the task at hand. A movement to his right caught his attention. He looked over at Liam as he received his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"My lord Elrond, they are not far from here now. If I may be so bold as to ask, what are your plans for Sareei's uncle? Will you deal with him personally or may someone else have that privilege?" His intent was plain. The uncle had hurt his soon to be wife. He wanted to deal with Ugru Dalad himself.  
  
  
  
Elrond looked appraisingly at Liam. From his stance and the way he held his weapon, he was obviously a trained warrior. He would be a match for any mortal in Middle Earth, much less this human who held his beloved Sareei in such disregard.  
  
  
  
He smiled at Liam. "My lord, I understand your anxiety. When I will give the order to attack, the archers will fire a volley into the enemy troop and then we will charge." At Liam's questioning look, he chuckled "and then lord Liam, you may attend to the human."  
  
  
  
Liam's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "Many thanks my lord. I have a few things to settle with this.....person." His voice was deadly calm and his face reminded Elrond of a hungry wolf about to pounce on its prey. No, he did not envy Ugru Dalad when Liam found him.  
  
  
  
The sound of footsteps reached their ears. A moment later the troop came into view. A group of thirty grey warriors were approaching the ford. Their reptilian appearance was repugnant to Elrond. Their red eyes darted here and there. Apparently they felt something was amiss. Elrond chuckled. Ugru Dalad rode in front of them, his horse lathered with sweat, it's sides bleeding from the rider's spurs. Elrond took note of this. Ugru Dalad's horse would soon find a warm stall in his stable.  
  
  
  
Liam watched as the group entered the ford, grimacing as the evil creatures placed their tainted feet in the clean water of the ford. Then his eyes lit on the Ugru Dalad and all else disappeared for him. He was aware of his surroundings but his opponent held his main focus. He looked over at Elrond. The elf lord was cool and collected as he watched the uncle and his troops enter the trap. As the group reached the center of the ford, a twenty foot wall of water erupted from upstream and washed half of the gray warriors down stream, a group of drowned corpses.  
  
  
  
The other half sprang to the bank and escaped the flood. Elrond gave the signal and his archers finished off a large amount of the surviving group. As they died Elrond gave the order to charge and the elves fell upon the remaining gray warriors with a vengeance.  
  
  
  
Liam broke through the trees like a fury, riding straight for the focus of his wrath. Ugru looked up and saw Liam coming, his face a mask of rage, his whole body glowing with elvish light. He broke on Ugru like a hurricane as Ariel slammed into his horse knocking it off its feet. Liam swung his fist at Ugru Dalad, knocking him from the saddle and onto the ground.  
  
  
  
Both warriors jumped to their feet, swords at the ready, the battle raging around them. Ugru swung at Liam's head with an insane ferocity. Liam slipped out of the way, sweeping out with one leg, and dropping the uncle to the ground.  
  
  
  
Ugru jumped to his feet, slashing out at Liam's chest as he jumped back into a more defensible position. Liam stalked him calmly, the sunlight glancing off his silver sword. Ugru moved backwards as he looked for some weakness in Liam's defense. He found none. Liam was like a tidal wave bearing down on his opponent. His sword blows were beginning to make Ugru's wrist go numb. He decided to go on the offensive and finish off this elvish fool who thought his niece was of any worth. She was a woman, a tool and nothing more. An evil thought came to his mind. Sneering at his opponent he started to harangue him about Sareei.  
  
  
  
"She isn't really worth all this trouble is she?", he asked as he deflected a blow from Liam's sword. "That is; she is not worth it to you. I myself would find her much more useful..... " His eyes glittered in triumph as Liam's face flushed with rage.  
  
  
  
But instead of loosing his cool and attacking foolishly, Liam became even more forceful and purposeful in his attack. Ugru felt an overwhelming shock of power as Liam swung at him, knocking his sword from his hand. Liam stood towering over Ugru Dalad, the other cowering on the ground before him. Liam's body exuded a blinding white light, the power pulsing from him in surges like the waves from a great flood. Ugru made as if to grovel at Liam's feet and then he swiftly came up with two razor sharp daggers. He slashed at Liam's midsection, trying to gut him. Liam stepped lightly aside. Liam looked him in the eye and swung once with his sword, removing his head. Looking around him he realized the battle was over. His opponent had been the last to fall.  
  
  
  
Liam stepped back breathing heavily in his wrath. His face shone with light and his eyes were blazing with his surging anger. A feeling of immense power emanated from him, like a surging river about to overflow it's banks. Some of the elven archers took a few steps back. Liam looked at them and shuttered his power. The light faded and his face became more serene as he calmed his storm of emotions. His Sareei was safe now. He smiled at the thought and actually laughed in his joy. He turned his smile on several of Elrond's archers and they smiled back. He stepped to them and clasped their hands in gratitude.  
  
  
  
"Well done my friends. I am indeed grateful for your help.", Liam told them as he shook their hands in gratitude. He turned his gaze on Elrond. He bowed humbly before the elf lord, his hand over his heart. "My lord Elrond, thank you so much for your help. I am deeply in your debt. I could not have taken on so many alone. You will always have my gratitude for you kindness and bravery."  
  
  
  
Elrond took his hand. "Brothers do not speak of debts. You owe me nothing, Liam. This monster was a threat to Rivendell as well as to Sareei. They are both safe now."  
  
  
  
He turned and looked around him at the scattered bodies of the enemy. "Come, my archers can attend to the disposal of the bodies. And I suspect that you are more than a little impatient to get back to Sareei."  
  
  
  
Liam smiled. "Yes my lord, I am most anxious to get back to her. Tell me about her leg. How did she do this again?" The two elf lords mounted their horses and rode off towards Rivendell. They were laughing and chatting with each other, Elrond filling in the details of Sareei's injury and Liam shaking his head and telling Elrond some stories of Sareei when he had first met her.  
  
  
  
"Did you know that when I first saw her, she was standing on a tree branch with a handful of rocks, intent on knocking me off my horse?"  
  
  
  
"Indeed?", Elrond chuckled. "And when was this?"  
  
  
  
"Well, she was five years old. I was on my way to her father's academy for a visit and..."  
  
  
  
Their voices faded as they rode over the hill towards Rivendell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sareei sighed in her sleep. She felt him calling her, his voice soft and loving. She stretched and opened her sleepy eyes. There in front of her was Liam. His intense gray eyes warmed at her smile as his hand gently stroked her face.  
  
  
  
"Wake up my little sleepyhead.", he said softly. "I have something to tell you."  
  
  
  
Sareei stretched and yawned, then realized her left leg was numb. She glanced down at it and then at Liam.  
  
  
  
He smiled at her. "I wanted you asleep, not in pain.", he said lovingly smoothing the hair from her brow.  
  
  
  
"About that.", said Sareei. "I'm getting tired of waking up in different places and I never did like you putting me to sleep like that. Not to mention the fact that it's a pretty poor way to say hello.", she scolded.  
  
  
  
"I know beloved, but I had a very good reason for doing so.", Liam told her, his eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
  
  
"What?", demanded Sareei frowning as she tried to sit up. What was she doing in Elrond's study? On his couch? She had just opened her mouth to demand an explanation when Liam interrupted her. He could hold back no longer. He swept Sareei up in his arms and kissed her passionately. All he could think of was how close he had come to losing her. This sent fire running through his veins and it was several moments before he could release her from his embrace. When he lifted his head, Sareei was limp in his embrace. He softly kissed her eyes, her forehead, her face, until she sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. He held her close as if afraid she might disappear. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry my love, I could not contain myself. What was it you wanted to say?", he whispered into her hair.  
  
  
  
Sareei frowned trying to remember. What WAS she going to say? Exasperated that she forgot, she lay against his shoulder and muttered "Never mind."  
  
  
  
Smiling Liam took a deep breath and explained. "Your uncle and his gray warriors were approaching the ford. He intended to take you from Rivendell." His darkened gray eyes met those of Elrond.  
  
  
  
"We did not let him.", said Elrond quietly from behind his desk.  
  
  
  
Sareei looked up at Liam. "But where is he?"  
  
  
  
Liam gently stroked her hair. "He is dead Sareei, along with the monstrous creatures he created. You are safe, my star." He kissed her forehead softly. "All your battles are finished."  
  
  
  
"But I wanted to..", Sareei said with a frown.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps you would like some tea.", Elrond smoothly interrupted. He poured some fragrant tea into a delicate cup and offered it to Liam.  
  
  
  
Liam laid her gently back down on the couch and reached for her cup. "Here my love. Drink your tea." He handed her the steaming cup. "Lord Elrond and I have been discussing your injury. We feel that you should be back on your feet again in a few weeks. Provided you listen to Lord Elrond." Liam settled down in a chair in front of Elrond's desk and took the cup offered him by Elrond. "Thank you my lord.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sareei looked down at her cup. "What about the orcs?"  
  
  
  
"What orcs?", asked Liam, sipping his tea.  
  
  
  
"The orcs sent a hunter out to finish me off. I really need to thank them for that.", Sareei said darkly, fire in her eye.  
  
  
  
"Sareei, you can't possibly know which orcs sent the hunter out and you have no way of finding out.", said Elrond, looking her in the eye.  
  
  
  
"We will see.", answered Sareei.  
  
  
  
Liam interrupted. "Sareei.", he said taking her hand and kissing it. "Can this not wait until later? I haven't seen you in two years."  
  
  
  
Sareei put down her tea. "Liam they started this and they aren't likely to stop sending out hunters unless I stop them myself." She tried to get up but only succeeded in getting her good foot down on the floor. She stepped down on the corner of a silk coverlet that Elrond had placed over her.  
  
  
  
As her foot hit the silk Elrond was already coming around the corner of his desk. "Sareei, you know very well that I don't want you to put weight on your injured leg yet."  
  
  
  
Sareei started to protest. "Lord Elrond, it will get better more quickly if I walk on it and work out some of the soreness."  
  
  
  
Elrond didn't argue with her. He simply scooped her up into his arms and headed for her room, her angry voice protesting as he carried her down the hall. "Really Lord Elrond, I'm fine. All I need is a little exercise."  
  
  
  
Liam stood listening to the sound of her voice until it had faded down the hall. Then he knelt down in front of the couch where Sareei had been laying. He lifted the corner of the silk coverlet and tenderly kissed the place where her foot had touched it.  
  
  
  
"If I could call the moon and stars down from the sky, I would wrap them in the blue velvet mantle of the night and give them to you, my sweet beloved.", he whispered, his heart pounding with emotion.  
  
  
  
He rose and followed the sound of Sareei's voice until he found her room. She was still trying to reason with Elrond. He was having none of it.  
  
  
  
"Sareei, if I must I will put you to sleep until your leg is totally healed. Must I go to such lengths for your recovery.", he frowned, waiting for her reply.  
  
  
  
"Only if you can catch me.", Sareei muttered irritably.  
  
  
  
Liam saw Elrond's eyebrow go up and a stern look come into his eyes. He put a placating hand on Elrond's shoulder. "Please excuse me my lord Elrond. May I speak to Sareei for a moment before she goes to sleep?"  
  
  
  
Elrond nodded. He gave Sareei a stern look before leaving the room. Probably to make one of those awful cordials thought Sareei sulking.  
  
  
  
Liam smiled down at Sareei's defiant face. He loved everything about her, even her defiant nature. She had such spirit, such fire. Much like the elves at the beginning, he thought. Perhaps that is why he loved her so. She renewed in him a passion for life and made him feel an excitement about what each new day would bring. As the tall elf stood smiling at her, she realized he hadn't spoken yet. She looked up at him expectantly. He sat down on the side of the bed and caressed her face with his fingertips.  
  
  
  
"My love, you have been through so much these past two years." He took her two hands and held them cupped between his own. "It is over now. You do not have to run from your past anymore. Come my love, name the day we will be married and set my heart at ease. Let me know that I will not lose you again."  
  
  
  
Sareei looked into his intense gray eyes. They seemed to capture her own, drawing her down into them. "We can be married whenever you please, my love.", she whispered, realizing how much she did love him. The words seemed to lift a great weight off of her shoulders. She didn't have to run anymore, wondering when she would have to confront her uncle again.  
  
  
  
She smiled at him, then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Liam wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her gently, feathering his lips across her own. Then he held her to him and kissed her passionately as if he might never get another chance. He held her in his arms and sang softly in her ear until she dropped off to sleep. Then he set her gently down on her pillow and tucked the covers around her to keep out the cold.  
  
  
  
"Sleep a sweet blessed sleep, my heart.", he whispered kissing her forehead softly. Then rising, he left the room. He had just stepped out of the doorway when he met Elrond coming back with a cordial in his hand.  
  
  
  
"Lord Elrond, I hope you will forgive me.", Liam said. " I sent Sareei to sleep. You are right. She needs to rest."  
  
  
  
Elrond looked at the now useless cordial in his hand. "Many thanks lord Liam. She is a most difficult patient sometimes." He stopped at the look on Liam's face. The elf lord was beaming.  
  
  
  
"You seem very happy, Liam. Do you have good news?" Elrond could guess what the good news was but he wanted to give the elf lord a chance to share his joy with someone.  
  
  
  
Liam almost shouted the news in his joy. "She has told me we may be married whenever I please, lord Elrond." His face shone.  
  
  
  
Elrond smiled at the excited elf lord. "My congratulations Liam. And when do you plan to take your vows?"  
  
  
  
Liam thought. "We will have to find someone to marry us. And then a proper place for a honeymoon." He stood smiling, his excited thoughts running through his mind.  
  
  
  
Elrond smiled at Liam. "Lord Liam, nothing would give me more pleasure than to have your wedding here in Rivendell."  
  
  
  
Liam clasped Elrond's hand in gratitude. "Many thanks my lord. And it would honor me greatly if you would be the one to marry us."  
  
  
  
Elrond smiled broadly. "I would be most honored, Liam." He laughed. "This will be a wedding that will be long remembered in Rivendell." 


	11. Many Thanks

Many Thanks  
  
Many thanks for all the kind reviews I have received. This is the end of The Firebrand. Liam and Sareei's tale will continue in another story about their wedding in Rivendell. Until then thank you all so much for your kindness and God Bless.  
  
arabiasil 


End file.
